Escape The Fate
by Kiibun
Summary: Sarah's life has been hard. At the age of 19 she is still living at home with a mute 4 year old Toby, a violent Karen, and a silent Father. Till Sarah calls on her friends who witness Karen's brutal attack, to save her life she might go to the labyrinth.
1. A Skeleton In The Closet

Hey everyone! This is my second fic! I worked really hard on it, and i plan on adding lots of chapters! :D

Please Enjoy

O  
>O<br>O

Sarah woke to the screaming of a very angry woman. Karen was standing at the edge of her bed holding a crying Toby. No thanks to the person holding him. Sarah sat up rubbing her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. Once she got her bearings she looked up at Karen, who in fact was still screaming about something. Not that Sarah cared at the moment.

"What are you going on about?" Sarah asked, trying to stifle a yawn. As soon as Sarah let the words tumble from her mouth, her step-mother straightened up and slapped Sarah across her right cheek, leaving a red hand mark. Sarah yelped at the show of violence Karen had just shown. Sarah brought her hand up to her cheek, but quickly put it down as she touched it for it was still burning.

"Why'd you do that?" Sarah whispered, trying to blink back her tears. She kept her gaze locked on Karen, who just glared at Sarah.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Karen shot at her, Sarah blinked and slowly let her eyes fall to the alarm clock. It was only 7:48am. It wasn't even eight yet.

"It's about 7:50," Sarah informed Karen, who just narrowed her eyes and took a step toward Sarah, who automatically leaned back to put more distance between her and the angry woman in front of her. Karen smiled a tiny bit, letting a cold laugh ring out and echo throughout Sarah's room.

"Scared of me, huh?" Karen said as she took another step toward her step-daughter, thoroughly pleased at Sarah's reaction of leaning back a bit more. "I know what time it is, you stupid girl. But apparently you didn't." Karen dropped the crying Toby into Sarah's lap, who's arm wrapped around the boy and brought him closer to her.

"Your father and I are going out for the afternoon, we should be back around three. I'll deal with you then." Karen said with a mock smile as she turned and walked toward the door.

"Wait," Sarah called after her as she walked out the door and down the stairs, "Where are you guys going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Karen called back to her. Sarah sat silently, listening to the crying Toby, until she heard the front door open then close and the car start. Sarah closed her eyes as she heard the car pull out of the driveway. Soon her tears fell ruthlessly down upon Toby, who cried harder at the unknown wetness falling down upon him.

"I'm sorry Toby." Sarah whispered as she stood up and went to her parents room, to change him and get him some dryer clothes.

O  
>O<br>O

Some time later after she had gotten Toby situated in the living room watching his favorite cartoon, did she finally walk into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. As she scooped the grounds into the machine and turn it on did she finally sit down.

_Should you ever need us..._

What was that? Sarah's head shot up and look around. No one was here except herself and Toby. And Toby couldn't talk...he was mute ever since he was three, so I couldn't be him. She relaxed and closed her eyes, she had heard that before...Hadn't she? Sarah thought for a while before it hit her.

"The labyrinth..." She muttered, standing up she went and poured herself a cup of the strong drink. Taking a small sip the memories hit her one after another. The night she wished Toby away to the Goblin Kingdom. Jareth, who took him away, and made her run the damned labyrinth. Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus...her friends...they had told her if she ever needed them...

_Just call..._

Was it that simple? Did she only need to call upon them to get them to come here? Sarah decided it was worth it, for what did she have to lose? Her dignity, maybe...Sarah shook her head and taking one last look at Toby, she ran up the stairs and into her room. She took a look around. All of her fairytale things littered her room. She hadn't ever had the heart to put them in storage. Not that Karen didn't harass her every time she came in here and saw them. She walked over to her bookshelf. There it was. The book 'The Labyrinth'. She kept the book as a reminder that words have power and never to forget it. She sat the book down with a sigh and walked over to the vanity table.

She sat down in the chair and glanced around at the things on the it. Makeup lay unorganized, the music box with the princess in the insane dress stood proud and still, and a picture of her mother was in the middle of the table. She smiled at the picture and put it to the side. Taking a deep breathe she positioned herself in front of her mirror.

"Hoggle? Ludo? Sir Didymus? Anyone there?" She called at the mirror. She saw a tuft of orange fur behind her and she turned.

"Ludo!" She called as she saw the others there also, "Hoggle! Sir Didymus! You guys came!" Sarah ran over and hugged Ludo, and proceeded to hug the other too after.

"Sarah, we havn' seen you in years! How ya be'n?" Hoggle said trying to escape her rib breaking hug. Once he got away, he took a good look at her. "Fo'r years done you good, me see."

Sarah smiled at him, "Thank you." She sighed and looked at everyone, and in turn they looked at her.

"Aye Lady Sarah, what need have thee to call upon us?" Sir Didymus ventured, looking up at her. Sarah smiled warmly and sighed. Her face falling.

"Life's been hard," Sarah managed to say, she forced a smile and continued, "I just wanted to see you guys again."

"Sawah saad?" Ludo said with a mournful face, and Sarah nodded.

"What ails thee poor maiden?" Sir Didymus asked and Hoggle nodded. Sarah looked at them and sighed. She motioned for them to sit and she did the same. Then she proceeded to tell them about her life. How she couldn't seen to find a job without having one of her male coworkers harass her; which Sir Didymus did not find decent and offered to avenge her, which she politely declined. She told them how she never could meet the right guy and how every time she met someone she always compared them to another guy; and by that time Hoggle ask who the guy was and she blushed...she couldn't tell them she compared the guys to the Goblin King, she let alone couldn't admit it to herself. She told them how Karen had become worse and now was getting violent with her, how her father pretended not to notice but once in a while when Karen wasn't looking he would give her a sympathetic look, but would never offer his voice to stand up for her. Then she told them of what happened today, and showed them where she had been slapped.

"Why don't thou leave this horrid abode then milady?" Sir Didymus asked mournfully, and Sarah just shook her head.

"Like I said, I can't get a solid income so I am totally broke, and I couldn't leave Toby. I lost him once and I refuse to let that happen again." Sarah said tearfully, she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She glanced at her bedside clock and saw it was nearly three. She groaned and looked at her friends. She had spent the entire time talking to them. That was nearly five hours...

"Karen and my father will be home soon," Sarah told them, "You had better go before she sees you guys.."

"Sarah, ya folks won' be able to sees us," Hoggle said, Sarah gave him a confused look and he continued, "We be magickal creatures' and normal folks can't sees us. You and Toby have comes in'o contact with them magicks of those there un'erground. That's hows you sees and hears us."

"Oh, well that's good I guess Hoggle." Sarah said with a sigh.

"Talking to yourself again Sarah?" Someone behind her said sarcastically, and Sarah, as she wasn't paying attention replied.

"No, I was talking to my friends." Sarah said confused that the person didn't find that obvious. Until she saw the shocked and worried looks on her friends faces did she slowly look to see who had spoken to her.

There behind her stood a smirking Karen holding a manila envelope. She casually dropped the package onto the bed and stepped up to Sarah, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking it to make Sarah look into her eyes.

"Sorry to tell you this," Karen said viciously, Sarah could feel the venom in her voice, "But no one would want to be friends with an ugly, bratty freak like you. Get a reality check, you little bitch, no one is here and no one cares. You are alone, just the way your whore of a mother left you."

Sarah could feel tears sliding down her face as Karen's grip on her hair got tighter. Laughing maniacally, Karen grabbed one of Sarah's hard back books by the bed and used it to beat Sarah across the face. Leaving Sarah with a bloody nose and several bruises. Karen then dragged Sarah over to her full length mirror and smashed her face into it. Sarah cried and groaned in pain as Karen grabbed her hair and flung her to the floor. Sarah looked up into the helpless and grief stricken faces of her friends who were still seated on her bed. She could clearly see the tears in their eyes. But soon closed them in agony as Karen grabbed on of the broken shards of mirror and slashed at Sarah's arms and face, leaving open gashes spilling blood down onto the wood floor. Laughing at Sarah's pain, Karen dragged her over to the door by the nape of her neck and slammed her face into the door frame before pushing her one final time into the cold floor.

"Clean up, you piece of shit, then take a look at the envelope." Karen said with a smirk and left Sarah bleeding on the floor. Slamming the door behind her.

O  
>O<br>O

Well that's the first chapter! A bit of suspense huh? I had to have a way to get you to come back and read the next chapter! Please, please, please review! Thanks for reading! :)

edit/ Oh! And for those you ask or wonder what Toby was doing from 8am-3pm, he was watching TV for a while and being the smart 4 year old he is, he went to the kitchen and ate a sandwich his father had made and left in the fridge for him to eat. Then after he ate he went back to watching the TV. Some of you might think that TV is a boring for a four year old to do for multiple hours a day, but they have satellite so they have lots and lots of things to watch. :D


	2. Sand Through The Hourglass

Wow! The second chapter! I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but it's not as if you don't know. I don't own Labyrinth or its characters. But i do own Brandon Castor and the story itself. Hope you enjoy! :)

O  
>O<br>O

As soon as the door closed the three friends ran to Sarah's aid. Ludo gently picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"'Tis bad, she's real mes'ed up," Hoggle said with a shake of his head, "Damn tha' ter'ble wench!" Hoggle was so upset he was shaking, just looking at her mangled body filled him with guilt.

"I...It's o-okay," Sarah said with a tearful smile, "I have h-had it worse." Hoggle looked down at her and sighed. Sarah carefully sat up and attempted to stand. Only to have all of her friends cry out for her not to move.

"T-Thank you for caring, but I have to t-take care of my-myself," Sarah stuttered as she stood up and walked over to her vanity table and pulled out a first-aid kit from the drawer. She looked into the mirror at her bloody face and ruined light brown blouse she had gotten the other day at a nearby thrift store. The sleeves were ripped and caked in crusted blood, she would never be able to wear it again. Her hair lay limp across her pained face, the once beautiful and rich locks now were flat and matted.

"Take care of ye self!" Hoggle exclaimed as Sarah sat down and started attending to the gashes on her arms and face, "Ye didn' even try to protect ye self from that there lady!"

"That thou lady was not as she appeared! She is truly a creature of evil nature, to attack a poor maiden unprovoked!" Sir Didymus yelled at Hoggle angrily, "Did thou not see with thine eyes the attack on Lady Sarah?"

"Please, guys don't fight," Sarah whispered and they grew quiet, their sympathetic eyes burning into her nearly lifeless ones. The shine in her emerald eyes they had once seen had soon turned to darkened misery. "Hoggle, the reason I don't fight back when Karen gets...the way she does, is because it only feeds the fire. It is better on my end to let her do what she wants and not give her what she wants...a reaction."

They just stood there looking at her, as she continued to bandage the cuts and carefully brush out her hair and wipe away all the blood she could from her face and body, until she was done. She stood up and went into her closet and closed the door. They stood silently until she reappeared wearing a simple pink dress. The hem barely came down to her knees to reveal several bruises, and the spaghetti straps did nothing to hid the bandages and many other bruises covering her arms and neck. She was barefoot carrying a couple rags and a trashcan.

Sarah walked carefully to the broken mirror and gently picked up the broken pieces and threw them away into the trashcan. After she was sure all the shards were thrown away, she wiped up the blood splattered across the floor in a matter of minutes. After she tossed away the rags she put the trashcan back into her closet to deal with later. Once she returned she sat down at her vanity and looked at her friends who still stood silently.

"...All done..." Sarah said with a miserable smile. Her friends finally moved; Hoggle sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes downcast, Sir Didymus sat on the floor gazing up at Sarah, Ludo sat beside Sir Didymus and kept a steady gaze on the floor.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said trying to be enthusiastic to lighten the mood, "Let's see what's in the envelope." They looked at her and smiled. If only halfheartedly. Sarah glided over to the bed and picked up the package and sat down beside Hoggle, who lifted his gaze to look at her. As Sarah ripped opened it to reveal papers. Written across the top of them typed bold and threateningly was the word '**Evicted**'. Sarah felt her eyes burn as she read the papers out loud to he friends sitting idly by.

"To Sarah Williams,

This is a notice to tell you that you have one day to move out of the Williams house, of the address 322 Wood Brook Drive. At the age of 19 you can legally care for yourself and are being requested to leave by one said Karen Williams and one said Robert Williams. In the following papers enclosed are documents preventing you from returning to the Williams household and property. You are now legally emancipated from the Williams family, and are forbidden to come within twenty yards of said homeowners and one said Toby Williams. If you choose not to comply, you will be physically removed by local officials.

From,

Mrs. Karen Williams,

Mr. Robert Williams,

and

Attorney Brandon Castor"

As she finished the last words she looked to her friends who gave her a helpless look. There was nothing she nor them could do. Sarah wiped her tear stained cheeks and flipped through the papers. It was true, she would have to leave in less than twenty four hours. She looked at her friends and stood up, she put away the papers and pulled out a suitcase from under her bed.

Hoggle finally found his voice and asked solemnly, "Wheres will ye go Sarah?" Sarah paused for a moment and shrugged. She ran into her closet and started pulling armfuls of clothing out and shoving it into the suitcase. She kept this up until it could hold no more. Hoggle looked at her with a pained expression, "Please Sarah, let us 'elp you. You gots no wheres to go. Ye're hurt and..." He stopped when she looked at him tearfully.

"My friends," She cried in desperation, "There is nothing you can do, no one to help me." Sarah closed the suitcase and pulled out a large duffel bag from her closet and opened in on her bed. "I will leave here...and...and go..." She closed her mouth as several more tears fell. She walked to her bookshelf and grabbed armfuls of books and dropping them into the bag, she continued with this as everyone else sat in silence until she had all her books into the bag. Except a small red leather bound book which she sad carefully on her suitcase. She put the remaining make up and random items from her vanity table into her purse.

"Sarah," Hoggle said softly. Sarah stopped and turned to look at him. "Come back t' the labyrinth withs us." Sarah looked at Hoggle and considered it. Then she shook her head. That would only anger him. She didn't want to evoke the wrath of the Goblin King. And she certainly didn't want to give him the satisfaction of returning to his domain.

"The Goblin King wouldn't like that, Hoggle." Sarah said quietly, resuming her vigorous packing. She continued on in silence. Until she had stuffed the duffel until it held no more and zipped it up. Then she pulled out another large back and put all her remaining items in it. Her room now bare, excluding her furniture and her poster of the Escher Room. As she carefully removed the beloved poster Hoggle spoke again. "You could live with me on the outside of the labyrinth walls, and Jareth would never know."

Sarah turned, poster in hand, and looked at Hoggle. Would he really take the risk of being caught just to keep her safe from here? She had always known he wasn't a coward...Sarah smiled and nodded.

"That would be great Hoggle," Sarah said warmly, giving him a real smile her eyes sparkling. She rolled up the poster and carefully put it in the bag. "When would we leave?"

"Right now milady!" Sir Didymus said wholeheartedly, "We can embark now if thou pleases! We could deliver your possessions to Hoggle's home now." Sarah nodded and Ludo carried her duffel bag and suitcase over to the vanity. Sir Didymus disappeared through the mirror with the suitcase, returning for the duffel after a few minutes. Sarah held the envelope and the small red book in her hands as Ludo took the last bag to the vanity and Sir Didymus again pulled it thought the mirror. Afterwords he returned and sat on the vanity.

"Art thou ready to embark underground Lady Sarah?" Sir Didymus asked anxiously. Hoggle walked over to the vanity and looked at her. Ludo smiled and nodded at her.

"Sawah weady?" Ludo bellowed with a gleeful smile. Sarah laughed and nodded.

"Yes, but I have to do something first." Sarah said with a relieved smile, "Something I must do."

"If thou must do it," Sir Didymus said gently, "Then it must be done."

Sarah nodded and walked to the door. Before she opened it she looked over her shoulder and smiled at them, "I'll be right back, don't leave without me!" They nodded and agreed as she walked out of the door and down the stairs.

O  
>O<br>O

Suspense! :) I wonder what will happen! You're gonna have to come back to find out! Please review!

Oh! I promise the wonderfully sexy Jareth will make his entrance soon! Bare with me! :)


	3. Russian Roulette

Wow third chapter! It seems the grand Jareth makes his entrance at last! Enjoy! :D

O  
>O<br>O

Jareth sat upon his throne, his legs thrown casually across the arm. His mismatched eyes looked into the crystal he held possessively in his hand. He rarely ever looked in on her, but he had a strange feeling that something important was going to happen. He watched and listened as her step-mother came in carrying a crying Toby screaming about her not being awake sooner. He watched as Sarah awoke and asked her what she was doing, and he flinched as Karen slapped her across the face and dropped the crying babe into her lap. Karen then left and Sarah sat crying.

Oh! He hated seeing her cry. The way she looked so pained and vulnerable. The crying Toby cried louder and Sarah wiped away her tears. He watched as she changed him and took him downstairs and placed Toby in front of the television. An aboveground show played and kept the child amused as Sarah retreated to the kitchen. He watched her as she made coffee and sat down with a cup of it.

Suddenly Sarah's head whipped up, Jareth raised an eyebrow, she looked around her and sighed. She relaxed. He watched as she thought about something, then the look of remembrance and resolve crossed her face. Jareth smiled as she flew up the stairs and into her room and sat at her vanity table. His smile fell into a frown as she called upon her pesky friends the dwarf Hoggle, the rock-caller, and the knight he had stationed at the Bog. His frowned deepened as he spent hour after hour listening to them talk. The only good that came out of it was getting caught up with her life.

His eyes flew open with rage as she told about the male coworkers that harassed her. He smiled contently that she didn't have a love life, but wondered who it was she compared them to...His face fell and his heart pained when she told of how Karen was and shook his head, his platinum hair falling over his shoulders, when he heard how her father did nothing to stand up for his daughter.

"Oh, precious, why did you put up with this?" Jareth muttered to himself, watching as a smirking Karen walked into the room. His heart missed a beat. This was it. This was what he felt was going to happen...He watched sadly as Karen dropped an envelope onto her bed and said hurtful words to Sarah, whilst grabbing her hair. He watched as Sarah's tears slid down her face as Karen's grip on her hair got tighter. Then the woman laughed and grabbed one of Sarah's books by the bed and beat Sarah across the face with it leaving Sarah with a bloody nose and bruises.

"No! No! No!" Jareth yelled helplessly as Karen dragged Sarah over to her mirror and smashed her face into it. He watched his beloved Sarah cry and groan in pain as Karen grabbed her hair and threw her to the floor. Jareth saw her look up at her friends, and he saw their crying faces, but Sarah closed them as Karen grabbed on of the broken shards of mirror and slashed at Sarah's arms and face, causing large open gashes to spill blood down onto the wood floor. Then the woman laughed at Sarah's pain and dragged her over to the door by the nape of her neck and slammed her already bloody face into the door frame before pushing her one last time into the blood stained floor.

"No...precious, please..." He shouted miserably, if only he could go to her. But because of her statement last time she was here in the underground prevented him from doing so. He closed his eyes and dropped the crystal and let it shatter on the stone. He could not watch her suffering any longer. He sat up and stood. Walking to the window he changed into an owl and flew up to the aboveground. He had to at least be there if anything happened. He had to help her.

Once he got to the tree outside her window she was walking out of the door. He circled the house and caught sight of her in the family's kitchen. He perched himself on a branch and watched the scene playing in the Williams household.

O  
>O<br>O

Sarah took a deep breathe and held her head strong as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. When Sarah entered Karen was chopping carrots for dinner, her father and Toby sat at the table. Her fathers eyes lifted from the newspaper in front of him to rest on Sarah. His eyes pained as he saw the bandages and bruises. Toby grimaced and looked at her with grief and pity. Karen then turned to Sarah, knife in hand, smiling cruelly, her eyes burning into Sarah.

"So _Sarah_," Karen spoke, the way Karen said her name was as if she was uttering a curse, "Did you get the papers I left for you?" She waited for Sarah to start to cry and beg to be able to stay. What she did not expect was for Sarah to smile warmly and nod.

"Yes Karen, I got them and it was perfect timing too," Sarah said with a warm smile, Karen looked taken aback for a second. Which fueled Sarah's courage to continue, "Because I was truly fed up with the shit you give me everyday."

Karen frowned and stepped closer to Sarah, her grip tightening on the knife. She expected Sarah to step back and cower, but that she did not.

"You little..." Karen growled, but Sarah laughed at her.

"Karen you are a total bitch, you think your so grand and mighty when you treat people like shit, but really that's what you are." Sarah said laughing right in Karen's face. Karen took a step back and glared in shock at Sarah's words. "You are a shitty person and a really shitty mother. I can care for myself? That's what I have been doing ever since your shitty presence appeared in this house!" Sarah told off Karen who stood speechless, and then Sarah turned to her father. "I never was your little princess. Ever since you let this bitch into our lives, I was treated like crap. What kind of father lets his wife beat his daughter black and blue? You didn't have to go to the cops, all you had to do was speak up for me. The only good thing that came from this bitch is Toby!"

Karen had had enough of Sarah and was making her way over to her as Sarah yelled at her father. "Shut up you little ass and die!" Karen yelled as she plunged the knife into Sarah's abdomen. Sarah cried out in pain, her eyes wide at Karen, who stepped back surprised at what she had done. But smiled cruelly as Sarah touched he knife.

"S...S...Sarah!" Screamed Toby, everyone looked to the boy who had for a year been mute. Her father grabbed Toby into a hug but Toby pulled away and ran to Sarah. "Sarah, are you alright?" Toby croaked, his voice straining for he had not used it in a long time.

Sarah looked down at Toby as she gripped the knife and pulled it out, crying in pain. Sarah dropped the knife and fell to her knees, clutching her bleeding abdomen. Toby cried hugging Sarah, "Please Sarah, don't die!" He cried between sobs. Her mind grew foggy as her eyes drifted up and out the window. There perched on a branch in the oak tree outside the window was an owl with a pained expression.

_Say your right words..._

Sarah heard someone say in the back of her mind. She looked at the crying Toby and then back at the owl. Sarah opened her mouth to speak but found it extremely dry. "I wish the goblins would come and take me and Toby away from here..." Sarah managed to choke out, her eyes growing heavy. She managed to say the last words, "Right now." Before the darkness consumed her and she fainted.

O  
>O<br>O

I wonder if Sarah is going to be okay? How was Toby able to speak again? So many question! You must read on to find the much needed answers to these questions! Please review and thanks for reading! :D


	4. Out From The Window

Wow! I'm giddy from looking at reviews! So this chapter is inspired by 'helikesitheymikey', thanks for your reviews! Enjoy.

And to those who are wondering, Toby became mute after he first witnessed Karen's act of brutality. He was at an impressionable age and the shock of seeing his beloved sister Sarah hurt at the hands of his mother turned his poor little world upside down. But surprisingly Karen's last attack shocked him out of it.

O  
>O<br>O

Jareth watched as Sarah told off Karen and her father, and then he watched as the sniveling wench stabbed Sarah when she wasn't looking. No! Please Sarah, he thought, please remember the words! He watched it all unfold, and apparently so did a woman walking along the sidewalk, for he heard her scream. He turned his head to look at her, and he saw her dark face light up in fear as she scrambled to get her cell out of her purse. He turned and looked into the kitchen as the woman called the police and gave the address and told what she saw.

_I wish the goblins would come and take me and Toby away from here...right now._

He heard Sarah's plea and it took no longer than a second for him to vanish from the tree and reappear in the Williams kitchen in a cloud of glitter.

O  
>O<br>O

Karen screamed as Jareth appeared in the kitchen. He glared at the horrid woman and formed a crystal, with a quick glance at the limp body of Sarah, he threw it at Karen. Suddenly the house was in chaos. Goblins and chickens where everywhere.

"Goblins!" Jareth commanded, "Have fun with your new plaything!" He said pointing to Karen who stood wide eyed. Soon all the goblins were on her; pulling and tearing her clothes, tugging her hair, beating her from the knees down and fore extra measure one of the chicken poop on her head and a goblin chased it across the kitchen.

Satisfied at the mess they were making, Jareth manifested another crystal and placed it gently on Sarah's wound, were it dissolved and healed the gash immediately. As he did so, an astonished Toby looked up at him and smiles. Jareth created another crystal which he used to duplicate Sarah. The same in every aspect, except that the clone was dead. He moved the real Sarah up into his arms and took Toby by the hand. Then in another cloud of glitter, they disappeared, along with every trace that they had ever been there. But he of course left the dead copy of Sarah behind. He even transported Sarah's awaiting friends back to the labyrinth.

O  
>O<br>O

When the police arrived they found a screaming Karen, yelling 'There everywhere! Get them away from me!'; a sobbing Robert slumped in his seat at the table and Sarah's dead copy lying in a puddle of blood, a knife beside the false corpse. The police soon had Karen incarcerated in the back of a cop car and Robert talking to another policemen, giving his witness report.

They listened as Robert told them how Karen had been abusing Sarah for about a year and a half, how he had been a coward to his wife and was frightened to do something in fear that she would attack him or Toby, he told them about Karen forcing him to go to the attorney with her to evict, emancipate, and file a restraining order keep Sarah away from the house and Toby, he told how she had come down here and told off Karen and himself, how Karen stabbed Sarah, and how a man had appeared and took Toby. He left out the goblins and chickens for the sake of them thinking he lost his sanity.

He gave his description of Jareth, which did the Goblin King no justice. Then he was escorted off the premises in a cop car to the police station and was soon reunited with his deranged wife there.

The police soon investigated Sarah's room where they found the broken and bloody mirror, the bloodstained floor and the the trashcan with bloody rags and shards of mirror. They saw the blood smeared on the door frame and they found the papers Robert told them about. It was true. The evidence and the witness reports from Robert and the woman who saw it through the window were enough to put Karen away for life.

O  
>O<br>O

Jareth, Sarah, Toby and everyone else reappeared at the castle in the center of the labyrinth. As soon as the arrived Jareth went into action. He took Sarah to a guest room and summoned a healer to take care of her. Had the goblins play with Toby to keep him occupied, which Toby nor the goblins had a problem with. He had Sarah's friends fetch her possessions from Hoggle's house, and of course Hoggle wanted to know how he knew where Sarah's things where. At which point Jareth answered that he new everything that went on in his labyrinth.

When all things had settled. Sarah was sleeping in the guest room which now held all of her belongings, completely healed, not considering the emotional scars. Toby causing mischief with the goblins. Sarah's friends back to their normal occupancies awaiting news about Sarah. And Jareth sitting exhausted on his thrown. As he had told her before, he was exhausted from living up to her expectations.

He smiled. Sarah was in his domain now, she had wished herself and little Toby away. So here they shall remain. Now was his chance, he would not be turned away this time. Sarah was no longer a child and she understands love now. Jareth decided to make it his duty to make Sarah fall for him, and then his kingdom and labyrinth will have a queen. Plus, he thought, having Toby here gives me an heir; It seems I have hit two birds with one stone.

O  
>O<br>O

Later that day went by slowly in the aboveground, Karen was charged with one count of murder in the first degree, child abuse and neglect in the second degree, and was sentenced to live in 'New York's Home for the Mentally Insane' for the rest of her natural life. Mainly because of her shrieking about goblins and a magical man who whisked away the real Sarah and Toby and left a dead clone of her.

Robert was charged with one count of child neglect and was fined $2,500.

In less than four hours the media picked it up and it had spread nationally. In less then thirty minutes of the first news cast, did Robert's firm call him to let him know that he didn't need to come into work the next day, because he was fired.

Their lives in a matter of hours was ruined. Robert was unemployed, without his children, and without his wife. Karen was at the home for the mentally insane and had to live the rest of her life popping crazy pills, being drugged up everyday, and being under surveillance 24/7.

O  
>O<br>O

I hope I did Sarah and Toby some justice. Their parents lives are now ruined and empty. And what do you think of Jareth? I wonder what he will do to get Sarah's attention! Thanks for reading, please please please review! :D


	5. A Living Nightmare

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! The things you put out and the encouragement are everything to me! :) Hope you enjoy!

O  
>O<br>O

Pacing back in forth in her condo, Linda stared angrily at the TV. The news anchor was telling the story of what they called 'Poor Sarah Williams'. The man behind the desk vaguely described the brutality of Karen Williams, and how poor Sarah met her demise when she finally stood up to the abusive step-mother. They then proceeded to tell of the 'Amber Alert' for the missing Toby Williams. Linda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Robert had told her that Sarah would be safer living with Karen and him, away from the paparazzi, but she had yet for anyone to show up asking how she felt about her only daughters death. Not a phone call or even the occasional stalker-like journalist.

"If that bitch Karen thinks I won't do anything about what she did," Linda muttered angrily as she stopped pacing and pulled out her cell phone, "Then she's got another thing coming."

O  
>O<br>O

Karen lay sleeping on the thin cot in the far corner of her room. Having just finished the thin potato soup and Estazolam pill, she fell into a troubled sleep. Though her mind was usually foggy from the many medications, Karen always had very vivid and troubling dreams. Dreams that when shared with her therapist, he proscribed her more stronger medication. The dreams she had did nothing to prove her sanity. And the dream she was having was nothing less than the same.

_Karen ran through the darkness. The voices hiding in the shadows called to her. Telling her that it was no use, she was not going to get away. She made a sharp turn and tripped, spraining her ankle. She attempted to stand, but the pain was to much and she fell into a ball and sobbed for the torment to end. The voices only laughed at her._

"_You wish for your torment to end?" They asked, "How would you life to share the fate of Sarah?" The voices laughed again, and bile rose into her throat. She trembled and sobbed. Her ankle aching even more._

_Suddenly a hand reached out to her and grasped Karen's. Karen held the hand and tried to see the face belonging to it. Suddenly the person holding her hand was illuminated in an eerie light. The shadows were pushed back and Karen could clearly see the face of the person. Sarah..._

"_Sarah? I thought you..." Karen whispered, Sarah's grip tightened into a wrist breaking force and Karen yelped in pain. Karen looked into Sarah's face and found it twisted and evil. Her emerald eyes glowing fiercely and bloodthirsty, glared down at the trembling Karen. In her other hand, Karen saw, was a knife. A knife...the knife she used to stab Sarah. Karen looked up into Sarah's face. She was smirking and laughing. The cruel sound reverberating all around her. Karen tried to pull away from Sarah, but Sarah didn't loosen her grip._

"_No...please..." Karen stuttered out, and Sarah just shook her head as she brought the knife up to Karen's heart. Karen's heart raced and she swore was going to beat right out of her chest. Then Karen heard another one of the deafening laughs from Sarah, but soon heard nothing and Sarah stabbed the knife right through Karen's chest. _

Karen sat up abruptly looking around in panic.She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. What a terrible dream, Karen thought, the same terrible dream. Karen stood up, but sat down quickly as her head was spinning. The medication made her dizzy.

"Hehe, ugly lady now awake, time to play..." A scratching voice spoke, and was answered by several uh-huhs. Suddenly goblins were everywhere and was accompanied by a few chickens. Karen screamed but it only made the goblins think they were doing a good job.

"Help! Someone help me!" Karen screamed frantically trying to fight off the goblins. Soon footsteps were heard and a guard and doctor were at her door. They flung it open and saw a flailing Karen screaming and swinger her arms at...nothing?

"Calm down Mrs. Williams," The doctor said calmly, "Nothings here." He beckoned around the room, but Karen continued screaming and fighting off the unseen threat. The doctor sighed, and pulled out a syringe.

"Now Karen," The doctor said, "This is going to help you sleep, okay?" And with that he injected her with the sedative. In a matter or seconds, Karen fell back into her troubled sleep.

O  
>O<br>O

Jareth looked down at Sarah's sleeping form. She had been out cold ever since they had arrived here a few days ago and he was getting worried. How do you romance a sleeping beauty? Jareth shook his head and proceeded to walk to the door. There was no point in watching her sleep, no matter how ethereal she looked. He sighed and opened the door, when he heard a groan. His head whipped around and saw Sarah sit up slowly.

He walked over to her and looked at her closely. Sarah looked up at him and did the same. Then she slowly broke the gaze and looked around. He watched her eyes fall on her bag and the box, recognition filling her face. Then she looked back at him.

O  
>O<p>

O

Sarah felt like her entire body was cocooned in warmth. It was pleasant at first, but soon grew uncomfortable. She tried to move her arms, but succeeded nothing, but when she tried to sit up her body slowly went into action. She opened her eyes and was faced with a strange situation, a man, a very handsome man was facing her. She looked up into his miss-matched eyes and tried to remember where she had seen...Jareth. The name popped into her head and then she knew where she was.

She stared at his for a while and he did the same. Soon the gaze become awkward and she broke it to look around. Her eyes fell on her stuff. The two bags and the box. They were supposed to be at  
>Hoggle's...weren't they? Then the memories hit her. The images flashed in her mind. Karen's beating, her friends offer, screaming at her dad and Karen, Karen with a knife, the knife being stabbed into her stomach, Toby's first words in a year, the owl, the wish. The wish...she had wished herself and Toby away. She looked back at Jareth. She was here in the Labyrinth. Well, in the Castle, surrounded by the labyrinth. She looked down at her body, and gasped, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up to her chin, her face turning red. She was naked! She narrowed her eyes at the Goblin King.<p>

"Why am I naked?" She asked coldly, his eyes filled with light. He smirked and stood up straighter, looking down at her.

"Oh precious, the healer had to disrobe you to properly take care of your wounds," Jareth said with a lusty smirk, "Though I wish he had allowed me to. It took all my self control not to join you in bed. It is truly hard to resist a naked beauty." By the time Jareth finished her face went from red to crimson.

"Get out." Sarah shot at him, and his smirk turned into a cold frown. He turned and walked to the door.

"I apologize Sarah if you were offended," Jareth said before he opened the door, "but I was only complementing you on your beauty. Such a pity. It seems your still as immature as when you were fifteen."

When Jareth finally left and had shut the door behind him did Sarah let out the breathe she had been holding in. She got up and walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a simple green dress. It fell freely around her body and reached the floor. The sleeves were loose and beautiful. There was golden vines embroidered along the hem of the dress and reached up to her knees and the vines on the sleeves reached up passed her elbows. All round the dress was beautiful. What struck her though, was how well the dress fit. It was as if they had known her sizes. She looked through the dresses and it turned out they were all styled the way her play gowns were fashioned.

"Wait..." Sarah muttered, "Why should I wear this gown when I have all my clothes from home here?" She shook her head. It didn't seem right to wear those types of clothes here in the underground. It didn't seem normal. The dress was pretty and she was already in it, so why not wear it? Sarah sighed and walked to the door. She opened it and looked left and right. No Jareth in sight. She stepped out of her room and started walking down the right corridor. When she reached the end she turned left and continued walking. Then it hit her...she didn't know how to get anywhere...

O  
>O<br>O

Linda waited for Glen to answer. Finally she answered.

"-quiet! I have a call! - Hello?" Glen answered, her voice breathy and exaggerated. Linda shook her head and sighed.

"Hello Glen, it's Linda." She said with an annoyed roll of the eyes when she heard Glen's gasp of remembrance.

"Oh my god Linda! I haven't seen you since you left the agency! How have-" Glen breathed happily, but Linda cut her off. Her voice deadly serious.

"I have a job for you."

O  
>O<br>O 

There you have chapter 5! I spent some time on this one! I had so many ideas but I think this turned out great. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review! Good or bad, I love them and they help me become a better writer. :D


	6. The Past Is Cruel

Tra la la! Sixth chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I have been inspired. I am really grateful to those who took time to read and review my story so far! It makes me so happy and really makes me want to write more. So thank you my readers! :D Please enjoy!

O  
>O<br>O

"Linda I ca-" Glen started and again Linda cut her off. Her voice steely and cold.

"Let me finish Glen," Linda said calmly, her eyes drifting to a picture of Sarah in a silver frame perched on the coffee table. "I think you heard what happened to my daughter Sarah on TV right?"

"Yes, I am sorry for your loss." Glen's voice lost its dramatic flair and was sincere. Linda gazed intently on Sarah's smiling face, but returned to talking with Glen.

"Thank you, and you know Karen. Her step-mother who murdered her, correct?" Linda asked slowly, dwindling on the word murder. She had heard it many times before at the agency and a few time on TV, but never had she heard it when the name Sarah Williams came up.

"...Yes." Glen answered slowly, she knew what Linda's 'job' for her was, but she didn't want to knowledge it.

"Of course you do. And you must also know what she is being held at the New York Institution." Linda said moving her gaze from the picture to the window. The sunset left the outside world looking golden and warm.

"I do..." Glen answered her voice small. Linda heard Glen shift, and then heard the swish of cloth on cloth. She must had sat down. Linda looked back at the smiling picture of Sarah.

"What you might not know is that she is on the 2nd floor and her room number is 172. It is the last room down the right corridor when you step off the elevator." Linda said as she stepped up to the coffee table and picked up the picture of Sarah, "At the end of the hallway is a window that leads to the roof and from the roof there is a latter. There are surveillance cameras. But the ones facing the window and Karen's room have a blind spot. Everyday at 9:00pm sharp to 9:03pm they revolve to look the other way."

"...Alright." Glen said, she pulled out a pad and paper. It was obvious what her old partner wanted and she might as well take notes. She hurried to keep up with Linda as she fed her more information.

"At that time the guard that keeps watch on that hallway goes to the bathroom at the exact same time the cameras move. He takes about 5 minutes to the minimum. No one else will be on the floor. You have 3 minutes. Can you do this for me?" Linda continued telling Glen what she knew. Glen was a bit annoying, but she was smart. She knew what Linda wanted and Glen would never refuse. Glen owed her.

"Yes, I will." Glen answered calmly, already planning the assassination. This favor would finally pay back the dept she owed, she just knew it.

"Thank you Glen," Linda said placing the picture of Sarah back on the table, "You can consider the debt repaid. Bye Glen."

"Thank you, goodbye." Glen said and then Linda heard the dial tone. She closed her cell and put in back in her pocket. Linda sighed and sat down on the couch. She thought about her days back at the agency. Back when she was a teenager she was the one of the few 'special' kids the CIA hired to work for them. Linda and her partner Glen were a team. One of the best ones. Linda was amazing when working undercover, and was able to get people to talk without violence. She had what people at the agency called 'the power of words'. All she had to do was say what she wanted them to do and without a protest, do whatever she asked. Whether it be giving up information or ordering them to lure in the target.

Glen on the other hand was an amazing assassin. She was quick as a whip and was even faster with a gun. Though the only way the partnership worked was Linda did the talking and Glen got rid of them after they were done. But soon they started handling harder assignments and Linda lost her power of words. Glen faithfully kept her secret because Linda was still amazing undercover. But that was the reason Glen was almost killed on their last assignment together.

They had been investigating sex slave traffickers and had found where they housed the prostitution. Linda wanted to go in undercover as a girl who needed directions. But Glen disagreed because without her power she was vulnerable. So Glen offered to go with her. Linda agreed and they changed into street clothes. When they reached the door, Linda told Glen this was her last chance to turn back. Glen refused. Linda knocked on the door and a man opened the door. A cloud of smoke blew out and the smell of sweat and drugs was overpowering. The man was wearing a suit.

"What do you two _lovely_ ladies need?" The man asked. This voice was velvety. Linda knew he was not to be trusted.

"We wanted to know if you knew the way to get to Gramms?" Linda asked, Glen was close behind her. Linda could feel her breathe.

"Why don't you ladies step inside and I'll go ask my friend. I'm sure he knows how to get there." The man asked beckoning for them to enter.

"We can wait out here," Linda said with a fake smile, "It won't be long for you to get directions." The man frowned but quickly covered it up with a grin.

"It would be rude to make you wait outside," the man said with a bit to earnest smile, "I won't bite."

"No, we'll wait out here." Linda said her eyes suspicious but still smiling, then suddenly Glen's phone went off. Linda looked over her shoulder as Glen reaching her her pocket to grab it, all the while opening her jacket to reveal her badge. Not only did Linda see it, so did the man.

"Your cops!" He yelled pulling out a gun and shot at Glen. Linda had jumped in front of the bullet. And yet to this day she still didn't know why. It had hit her an inch away from her heart. Luckily, this gave Glen a heads up and she jumped unto action. Killing the guy and the other men in the house. Soon the police and ambulance showed up. Linda went to the hospital. Glen stayed. Linda got shot in the chest. Glen received the glory.

That's when Glen promised Linda a favor. If she ever needed anything, anything at all, Glen would do it. After that, Linda requested to work solo. HQ agreed and sent her to New York following a now dead trail. She worked undercover as an actress. After a year she met a man and had a baby. They were married and raised their daughter until she was seven. By that time Linda had become famous, and the HQ called her back wanting her to return to the agency. She refused and quit. She enjoyed being an actress and loved her life.

Once Sarah turned eight her father filed for divorce. Linda complied and under Robert's reasoning that Sarah would be better off with him and his lover she left them. And moved to New York City to continue acting.

Now it had been twelve years. Sarah was dead. She was alone. Nothing different.

O  
>O<br>O

Robert sat in the kitchen looking at the spot where his daughter had lay dead. He felt his eyes burn and let the tears fall. He had loved Karen. She had given him Toby. But she also had taken Sarah. He wiped his eyes and remembered the first time she had attacked Sarah.

It had been a slow day. Sarah had been at the park and Toby was rattling about the kinds of bugs he found in the garden that day. Then Karen had come home from working at her office. She had thrown down her bag and walked into the kitchen. She looked at the sink and saw a pile of dirty dishes. Her eyes had filled with rage and she stomped into the laundry room. He and Toby had grew quiet when Karen shrieked in anger.

Then Sarah had walked in carrying a book with a big smile on her face.

"Honey I'm home!" Sarah yelled as she walked in, mimicking a character from an old TV show. Toby giggled and I had smiled at her. Then Karen came in. Sarah waved at her, and Karen had walked up to Sarah and slapped her across the face. Hard. Sarah yelped and stared crying.

"Get that damn smile off your dirty face!" Karen screamed pointing at the sink filled with a couple bowls, a plate, a spoon and a frying pan. "Why the hell didn't you do the damn dishes?"

"Bu-" Sarah started saying, but Karen cut her off by slapping her again harder.

"And what about the fucking laundry! You do the chores if your gonna live in my house!" Karen had screamed. Sarah took a step back and glared at Karen.

"First! I would have done the dishes if you had asked. The same for the laundry. Second! This is not _your_ house! This is _our_ house!" Sarah yelled at Karen. Karen growled in anger and grabbed the frying pan from the sink. She swung it hard at Sarah and hit her in the stomach. Sarah tried to block to blows, but ended up getting her arm hit. Sarah was crying and screaming in pain, Karen was growling, he and Toby were silent. Finally Karen had stopped, and put the frying pan back in the sink. She walked past the sobbing Sarah that lay crumpled on the floor, and kicked her in the stomach and went to their room.

Sarah lay sobbing on the floor. It turned out later she had seven broken ribs, her wrist was broken, she had sprained all but three fingers, and had serious internal bleeding. He and Toby took her to the E.R after Karen went to bed and Sarah had lied well. She didn't have to, but she did. She said she had fallen down the stairs. They didn't really believe her, but they didn't ask. From that day on Toby had been silent. After three months of Toby not talking, he took him to a doctor. They diagnosed him as mute due to an unknown emotional trauma. Robert knew why. He never said.

Now here he was. Sitting in the kitchen where it had began...and ended. Now he was without Sarah, Toby and Karen. He had nothing. He was jobless and broke from paying his and Karen's fines. The bank would foreclose on the house soon.

His life was worthless. He was worthless.

"I'm sorry Sarah." Robert said through his tears, he picked up his revolver from the table and put it to his head, "I am gonna be with you soon baby."

He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. He died quickly and his soul fell into the underworld.

He never found Sarah and he lived in misery for the rest of eternity.

No one really ever even cared.

O  
>O<br>O

Wow! Long chapter. Sorry if you were bored by it, but I really wanted to put this in there. About Linda and Robert. What did you think? Please review! Hoped you liked it! :D

Thanks for reading!


	7. Who Am I To Say

Hope the last chapter didn't bore you into not coming back to read more! Well I hope this chapter gives you guys something to believe in. This, for all of you lovely readers, is a Jareth and Sarah chapter. Enjoy! :D

O  
>O<br>O

Sarah continued down the left hallway and sighed. She was going to get lost and have to ask for directions. It would be very embarrassing to ask a goblin for directions, and they might not even help her. Just like the rest of the labyrinth and its occupants, no one ever gives a straight answer. Well, maybe she just doesn't ask the right questions. Either way she rather just explore.

After a few minutes of walking she happened across a door. She carefully walked under the arch and peered in. It was empty. She walked in and looked around. It was the throne room. Well, it wasn't much of one, but it had a stone throne. The room was circular with a stone pit in the middle and a throne off to the side. There were open windows that stretched about an inch off the floor all the way up to the ceiling. Sarah walked around the pit and she felt her heart ache. She felt like she needed to dance, and...sing. She new the perfect song. The one she had wrote a year after she defeated the labyrinth.

Sarah closed her eyes and spun around slowly, her skirt swishing softly. Sarah opened her mouth and began her song.

"_Love of my life, my soul mate  
>You're my best friend<br>Part of me like breathing  
>Now half of me is left"<em>

O  
>O<br>O

Jareth was walking into the throne room when he paused. There in front of him was Sarah. She was dancing slowly, her becoming dress flowing around her curved body. He watched her twirl and spin and listened as she started to sing.

"_Love of my life, my soul mate  
>You're my best friend<br>Part of me like breathing  
>Now half of me is left"<em>

He felt his heart soar, but he decided to move out of her line of vision. So if she was to open her eyes she wouldn't stop her enchanting presentation. He saw that there were goblin hiding in the room listening to Sarah. They for once were quiet, and listened to the beautiful maiden as she sang.

O  
>O<br>O

Sarah twirled and sang her feet guiding her smoothly across the stone. She, for a split second, worried about tripping and falling into the pit. But she shook the thought away, thoroughly assured her feet would not betray her this time. She continued to sing.

"_I don't know anything at all  
>Who am I to say you love me<br>I don't know anything at all  
>And who am I to say you need me"<em>

Sarah put a hand to her heart and spun slowly. She smiled softly and sang the next part with a longing passion.

"_Color me blue I'm lost in you  
>Don't know why I'm still waiting<br>Many moons have come and gone  
>Don't know why I'm still searching"<em>

Sarah spun and lifted her other hand to rest on the other. Now both hand over her pained heart. She swayed slightly and walked slowly before she spun and sang the next few lines.

"_Don't know anything at all  
>And who am I to say you love me<br>I don't know anything at all  
>And who am I to say you need me"<em>

She felt her eyes betray her mind as a tear escaped. Her smile growing softer and more sincere in the next few lines. Hoping that he could hear her, but at the same time afraid of his reaction.

"_Now you're a song I love to sing  
>Never thought it'd feel so free<br>Now I know what's meant to be  
>And that's okay with me"<em>

She dropped her hands and opened her eyes. She glided over to the throne. She was oblivious to the silent goblins and even more so toward the fae man in the archway. She ghosted her fingertips along the arm of it and rested her hand on the back of the throne.

"_But who am I to say you love me  
>And who am I to say you need me<br>And who am I to say you love me"_

Sarah rested her forehead on the top of the throne closing her eyes again.

"_Mmmm Hmmm"_

Sarah was so caught up in her song she didn't noticed the goblin's 'awes' and she also didn't noticed the sound of footsteps as the Goblin King walked over to her. She only payed attention to her song, as she sang.

"_I don't know anything at all  
>And who am I to say you love me<br>I don't know anything at all  
>And who am I to say you need me<br>I don't know anything at all"_

Sarah sighed and started to sing the final lines. She still didn't notice when the Goblin King stopped right in front of her and was slowly reaching out his hand to take hers.

"_I don't know anything at all  
>I don't know anything at all<br>I don't know anything at all"_

As she finished the last words she felt a sudden warmth and pressure on the hand hanging to her side. She opened her eyes and took a sudden step back pulling her hand out from his. She held it to her heart and stared wide eyed, like a deer caught in headlights, at Jareth.

O  
>O<br>O

He couldn't stand seeing her sing such a beautiful song, which he was sure was about him. It had to be him. She had told her friends she didn't have a love life at all. She could only be singing about him. He slowly walked towards her as she finished her song and reached out his hand and took hers. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she pulled away from him.

It isn't me she is frightened of, he assured himself, she was just surprised. She stared at him wide eyed and Jareth was afraid he had made a big mistake. No matter, Jareth thought to himself, it's not as if she could ever refuse him again. He learned from the first time. He would not be so foolish now. He and his kingdom would soon have their queen. Or so he hoped.

O  
>O<br>O 

After a few seconds Sarah gathered her bearing and spoke.

"How long have you been here?" She asked trying to sound calm and in control. But inside she was a bundle of nerves. She hoped he couldn't see her heart pounding, for she felt as if it was beating right out of her chest.

"Long enough." He answered vaguely. That doesn't help, Sarah thought, now I don't know what he knows.

"Why were you spying on me?" Sarah asked again slowly, trying to resist the urge to run back to her room. Jareth just raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"I wasn't spying," Jareth said a bit coldly, she looked at him and took a step back, "This is _my_ throne room and _my_ castle." Then he tilted his head and examined her with his miss matched eyes. Then he took a few step toward her. Closing the distance between them. Sarah tried to take a step back, but found she was up against a wall.

"But if you want, precious, it could be _our_ throne room and _our_ castle." Jareth breathed into her ear. She shivered and looked up into his eyes. Was he serious? There was no Toby needing saving, no thirteen hours, no running the labyrinth, and this time Jareth wasn't the villain. He was just himself.

"Tell me." Sarah said looking up at him, for a second he was taken aback. Jareth looked down at her, his gaze making her knees a bit weak. Luckily the wall kept her standing.

"Tell you what precious?" Jareth asked softly, his leather adorned hand tilting her chin up. He swam in the warmheartedness of her endearing emerald eyes.

"You heard my song Jareth," She spoke quietly, "I don't know anything at all. Who am I to say to love me? Who am I to say you need me?" He looked down at her. Her sincerity was agonizing to hear. How could she not know. After what he offered her, how could she even ask?

"Sarah, love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Jareth whispered lightly into her ear, but she shook her head. He looked at her and she spoke again.

"Say your right words, Goblin King," Sarah said with a small smile, "And then I will do the same." Jareth leaned down, his lips grazing hers.

"I love you Sarah, I need you..." He whispered before he kissed her. He pressed his lips to hers softly, and was pleased when she returned the pressure. Then he pulled away and she gazed up at him lovingly, her eyes glazed with passion.

"I love you Jareth, but I will never fear you. I can't promise I will always do as you say," Sarah said slowly, carefully calculating her words to make sure he heard and understood every one. "I don't want a slave, I want an equal." Jareth nodded and kissed her again softly, his eyes gazing into hers kindly.

"If that is what you wish precious," Jareth whispered before kissing her again, "then you shall have it." Then he kissed her again, and she eagerly returned the action.

O  
>O<br>O

Me: Tra la la la! Hope you all liked it!

Goblin: Kingy and Miss Sarah smooch'd

Me: -kicks goblin away laughing- They sure did!

Hope you guys liked it! By the way the song Sarah sang is 'Who Am I To Say' by Hope. You guys should check the song out. It's super pretty!

Please review! Thanks for reading! :D


	8. Silence Of The Damned

Hope you liked my Jareth/Sarah chapter! I just had to add a song in here...it just seemed right. I might even add another! Well here you are, this chapter results in a character death, and I hope it makes all your heart strings vibrate with boisterous emotion! Enjoy!

O  
>O<br>O

Glen glanced at her watch. It was a minute to nine and she was standing beside the ladder leading up to the roof. She saw the sun finally get sucked below the horizon and jumped into action.

She quickly and smoothly scaled the ladder and made her way across the roof unnoticed. She got to the window and pulled gently on a pane of glass. Just as expected. It was loose and could be pulled away letting her gain access into the building. The cameras were facing the opposite direction, the guard no where in sight. She checked her watch. She had two minutes.

She climbed through the window with a knowledgeable ease and walked to Karen's door. She gripped her gun and made sure the silencer was in place. Then she opened the door.

O  
>O<br>O

Karen was lying on her back staring at the spinning ceiling. The after affect from the heavy sedative still left her helpless and dizzy. She heard her door open, but couldn't muster the strength to see who it was. Her body was still numb.

Karen closed her eyes and then felt a searing pain in her chest. She lifted her head slightly and saw her upper body was covered in blood. She looked up and saw a young woman holding a gun. Her face emotionless, not counting her marble eyes that shone with an agonizing pity. She pointed the gun at Karen again and pulled the trigger. The last thing Karen saw was the woman shake her head and briskly walk out the room shutting the door firmly behind her.

O  
>O<br>O

Glen looked at the dazed woman, pointed her gun at her and pulled the trigger. Glen watched as blood gushed from the woman's chest and stared as the woman slowly went into action. Karen had lifted her head and looked at the wound, then to her. Karen's face was that of a naive child, no thanks to the drugs she was kept on. She kept her face emotionless, but felt a stab of pity for her. She didn't even realize she was dying.

Glen pointed her gun at Karen once again and pulled the trigger, hitting Karen's heart directly. She shook her head and turned, walking promptly to the door. Before she completely shut the door she glanced at Karen and saw the life leave her eyes as her head fell back against her pillow, her chest stopped moving; Karen was dead. Then she turned and ran to the window, slipped through, returned the pane of glass back to its place in the window, and ran silently to the ladder and slipped down. She glanced at her watch; 9:03pm. She had made record time.

O  
>O<br>O

Karen felt her soul rip away from her assassinated body and get sucked downwards. Then she hit solid rock. She looked around at the barren land around her. It held so foliage and no color, save for the rocks bluish tinge and the empty sky. She saw a figure in the distance, then in the next second it stood before her.

She gasped as she took it in. Its featureless face was gaunt and pale. It was thin to a sinful point, with ribs protruding like a morbid leather enclosed cage. Its limbs hung dead and motionless. Then it spoke. A haunting sound that came from all around and then from no where at the same time. It was disorienting and alarming.

"Karen..." It caressed the name with his sickening voice, "You are damned to wallow in hell for the rest of forever."

"This...is hell?" Karen spoke timidly. She shuttered in disgust and fear when a nauseating croak of a laugh rang out from the stifling air.

"This," He waved his arm around him slowly, gesturing to the barren land. Karen was surprised his fragile looking arm didn't break with the effort of moving it. "Is the underworld. If you don't understand I could explain. It is not as is you have anywhere you need to be." Karen let the words sink in. She _didn't_ have anywhere to be. She was dead. She was alone. Less you counted the deathly thing standing before her. Karen looked back at the haunting figure and nodded.

O  
>O<br>O

Glen walked down the alley and hid her gun inside her jacket. She sighed heavily and turned onto the main street and walked over to her car. The black Expedition sat idle waiting for her return, in all its shiny paint and tinted window glory. She gingerly opened the door and jumped in.

"I really need a shower and some coffee," Glen muttered under her breathe. As she stuck the key into the ignition she adjusted her rear view mirror._ Now that everything is...wait..._Glen thought, her body tensing. She reached for her gun and spun around in her seat. There in her backseat sat an odd looking man. _Was odd the word for him? No he is gorgeous, maybe even beautiful. But what was he doing in her car? _She gave him a once over and saw he was wearing a loose poet shirt that was wickedly close to revealing his navel. Around his neck he wore an elegant pendant necklace that fell over his sculpted chest. He wore tight breeches, that she noticed did nothing to hide his...you know...and to top it all of he wore knee-high leather riding boots. She watched as he lifted a leather enclosed hand and brushed the spiky platinum lock out from his miss matched eyes.

"Who are you?" Glen asked hesitantly, she pointed her gun at him and he raised his hands to her. His palms facing toward her gesturing he was of no threat. _And more importantly what are you?_ Glen lowered her gun.

"I am Jareth Monarch," He said calmly. He pulled out a crystal,_ from where? _He indicated for her to take it. She carefully reached out to it and looked back at him. He smiled and continued. "This is a gift for you, for getting rid of that brute Karen. You saved me time that I would rather not spend killing her."

"What is it?" Glen asked as she took the object. It was smooth and light, and radiated a comforting warmth.

"That is a crystal nothing more, but it you turn is slightly it will show you your dreams..." She looked down at the crystal and then back to..._nothing_...The only thing back there was glitter. _How strange_. Glen put the crystal in her purse and drove home. _Now is time for my shower_, she thought happily.

O  
>O<br>O

"Well to start, there are exacting seven levels in the world. No more. No less." The thing said beckoning for her to sit. She did and he did the same. "There is the first and highest level which is inhabited by the gods and the souls of good people that died, commonly called heaven. Then there is the astral plane, which houses dreams and the souls of people that could not find peace in there life. Mortals call them ghosts. Then there is where you are from, the aboveground, where mortals live." He looked at Karen and she nodded for him to continue.

"Then we have the middleground, where the elven people reside. Most immortals vacation there for it beauty and peace. Fifthly we have the underground where the immortals, direct descendants from the gods, live. They are very powerful demigods and demigoddesses let me reminds you. Now where we are is the underworld." He angian gestured to the barren land, "Where people that are not allowed into heaven reside. You know your ex husband Robert resides here?"

"What do you mean ex?" Karen asked uneasily. Then the being cackled another laugh.

"Does the foolish mortal term 'Til dead do you part' mean nothing to you?" He shook his featureless head, "The immortals are smarter than you mortals, when they bond in marriage they say 'Til forever runs out'," She nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"Then you have hell," he said evilly, "where you will be for the rest of forever." Karen whipped her head to look at him, then suddenly she fell. "Good-bye _Karen_..."

O  
>O<br>O

So there Karen existed. She floated threw the pain and the misery, never knowing the joys of heaven. She was alone and no one cared when she cried out of anguish, screamed out in agony, or even when she relived every terrible moment in her life.

She was dead. She was alone.

Not that anyone ever even cared.

O  
>O<br>O

Tada! I decided that life was to good for Karen so she gets to be in hell now! Who do you guys think of Glen? Should I give her a chapter?

Don't worry Karen isnt getting off that easy though, she will be back in later chapters! :D

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please please review!


	9. Souverain De La Vie Eternelle

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Now for some surprising twists and turns! Enjoy! :D

O  
>O<br>O

Toby hadn't seen Sarah since she had almost died and he was thrilled when he found her sitting in the throne room. He ran as fast as he could and fell face first into her lap.

"Sarah! I'm glad you better!" Toby choked out between happy giggles. Sarah hugged him tightly and kissed him on the head. Toby squirmed and she let him go. He jumped up laughed again.

"Yes Toby, I'm glad I am better too," Sarah said kindly, then she reached out and pulled him to her again in a motherly embrace. "But how are you?" Toby didn't resist this time and let himself be warmed by Sarah's embrace.

"I'm okay," Toby said slowly. Then he looked around to make sure no one was around. "No ones gonna hurt us here, right?" Toby asked fearfully. He looked over his shoulder again and then back to Sarah.

"No Toby, Jareth will protect us." Sarah said softly. Toby stuck out his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise?" Toby asked nervously. Sarah laughed and entwined her finger in his.

"Pinky Promise!" Sarah said enthusiastically. Toby laughed and jumped to his feet.

"C'mon Sarah! I wanna show you a game I made up!" Toby yelled to her. She stood up and Toby ran out of the room. He came back carrying a squawking chicken over his head being chased by a group of goblins. Toby was laughing, but the goblins seemed upset that he had stolen their chicken. But she had their motive assured when the goblins laughed. Sarah giggled and joined the goblins as she chased a screaming Toby.

O  
>O<br>O

Jareth watched amused as Toby ran with a chicken over his head. The boy seemed to fit right in with the goblins. The mentalist he had called to check out Toby had said that the magic of the underground had done surprising things to the boy. The emotional trauma the poor kid had endured was nothing more than bad memories and forgotten scars now. Toby was making a full recovery, just like Sarah.

He looked intently upon Sarah, who at the moment was chasing Toby along with the goblins. The one thing he never understood about Sarah was her fae like beauty. When she was a child she had shown potential, but over the years she had grown into it. And also there was her power over words. He wasn't sure she knew she had it, but he could see it clearly. He reminded her of someone he had met before...but who?

O

O

O

Glen had called Linda and told her of her success. Linda was happy, but then wondered what had become of Robert. He also deserved a similar fate. She asked Glen, who told her that he had been found dead in his house. It was suicide. Content on the outcome of that days events, Linda hung up the phone and walked to the window. Gazing longingly at the darkened sky.

Linda stared at the glowing moon outside her window. She could feel the fae blood within her stir. It was too bad that being away from the underground made her powers lessen. It was even more of a shame once she committed to existed in the aboveground she lost her immortality. Maybe she ought to go back to the underground. Just for a while, she thought, not long enough to be caught but long enough to relive her memories.

"Oh father, it was wrong of me to come to the aboveground." Linda muttered miserably. She shook her head, she couldn't stay there and marry that damn king. She may be the high princess of the underground, but she refused to marry someone that she did not love. Especially a king of such lowly creatures. The Goblin King was impressive, but he was arrogant and full of himself. She could never have married him. It was a good thing he felt the same way.

She opened the window and transformed into a robin. She flew past the glowing moon and into a magic sink, where she transported into the underground. She flew circles and reveled in the magic. Oh! If only Sarah had known what she was! She could have gotten rid of Karen with her words to. Everyone on her side of the family had that power. It was such a pity Sarah didn't relieve it sooner. It was too bad she couldn't have told her. But that was strictly against the rules, underground or not. A fae must find its power on its own. That was the way it was.

_I'm gonna get you Toby!_

Linda stopped and dove towards the voice. It couldn't be could it? Sarah here? She flew faster and faster, past a maze and towards a castle. She felt as if she had been here before, but it had been years. She flew and landed on an arched windowsill. She peered around and saw a little blonde boy about five carrying a terrified chicken over its head, a throng of goblin chasing him close behind. Then she saw her. Sarah was running after the group, laughing, trying to catch the boy.

Linda transformed herself back into her human form and rushed at Sarah. Sarah was caught of guard and screamed at the accelerated being rushing at her. Everyone stopped short and stared as a woman, that looked an awful lot like Sarah, hugged and kissed her.

Upon hearing Sarah scream, Jareth rushed into the throne room, and stopped when he saw the woman before him. It had been 24 years since she had seen her. Sarah pulled away and stared at the woman. She pulled away and stood next to Jareth in confusion. Finally Jareth broke the silence.

"Emeralinda?" Jareth said stunned, Linda stared wide eyes at the man. No...No! Not him!

"Jareth, it has been a while." Linda said stiffly. She glared at the king and got right to the point. "Mind to tell me what my daughter is doing here? Alive?"

"What do you mean your..."He looked at Sarah and saw a striking resemblance that he didn't before. Hr knew who Sarah reminded him of, but it couldn't be. Could it? He took a step away from Sarah and she looked scalded at the movement.

"Sarah," Jareth asked nervously, pointing at the woman before them, "Is that your mother?" Sarah looked at Linda and tilted her head.

"My mom lives in the aboveground and her name is Linda, I don't know..." Sarah started, but Linda cut her off.

"I have some explaining to do..." Linda sighed and gestured for everyone to sit, it could be a while. Once everyone was seated she started to tell them the entire story. "First Sarah, yes I am your mother. You haven't seen me since you were about eight, yes my name is Linda, and yes we lived aboveground. My full name though, is Emeralinda Souverain De La Vie Eternelle, high princess of the underground. My father is the high king of the underground, his name is Rocolandre Souverain De La Vie Eternelle. Back when I was fifteen I was betrothed to Jareth Des Gobelins." She gestured to Jareth. Sarah looked from Jareth to her mother.

"You to were supposed to be _**married**_!" Sarah yelped in disgust. Questions shook her head. _Did they kiss? Did they...you know? Oh my god! _"Wait...if your fae, what does that make me?"

"We were supposed to be married, but I refused," Linda continued, "I ran away from underground and used my remaining power for...other matters...met your father, got married, had you, got divorced, and moved away. That pretty much how this have been. Sarah, your father isn't fae, but because I am royalty you are a complete fae. I apologize for not telling you sooner."

"Now you have some explaining to do Sarah. How do you know Jareth? Why aren't you dead?" Linda asked curiously. Sarah sighed and explained how she wished away Toby; Sarah introduced him and Linda laughed at the resemblance he had to Jareth. Blue eyes and blonde hair. Sarah told sadly about the years after the labyrinth and how Jareth had saved them; Linda nodded at Jareth's quick thinking in making a double of Sarah. She told of her time here in the underground, excluding the kiss because of Jareth's pleading eyes.

"Sarah I need to tell you something," Linda said slowly. Sarah nodded and Linda told about her father's suicide; Toby and Sarah cried a bit over it, but quickly recovered. They weren't going back there, so it didn't matter. But it was sad just the same. Then Linda told about her friend Glen and Karen's assassination; Toby and Sarah nodded, happy that Karen got what she deserved in the end. Jareth looked stunned. He told them how he was on his was to torment the woman and instead saw a young woman sneak into the building and kill her. He had been a bit angry that his fun had been spoiled, but felt a gratitude for her and gave her a crystal as a 'good-job' present. Sarah looked shocked at his actions, but then told her that after Glen got the crystal she disregarded it and threw it away. She apparently did not have an imagination.

After they had been caught up with each other. Everyone knew that Karen and Robert were dead, Toby and Sarah were fine, that Jareth (who did not want to say anything to Linda, but was forced to by Sarah) was going to court Sarah for a year before they decided something, and that Sarah was fae.

"And Sarah?" Linda asked warmly, patting Sarah's arm, "You know how when you were younger you would dress up and pretend to be a princess?" Sarah blushed with embarrassment, but nodded anyway. Linda laughed and clapped her hands.

"Congratulations! You are one!" Linda shouted gleefully. Then Toby spoke up.

"Does that mean I get to be a prince?" Toby asked shyly. Everyone laughed and told Toby yes, he could be a prince.

O

O  
>O<p>

Phew! This took me a while! Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter is a bit darker...hope you're ready...don't forget to bring your flashlight! :D

Please review! Thanks for reading!


	10. Retour Des Morts

Here is the dark chapter...hope you like it! :D Enjoy!

O  
>O<br>O

Karen sobbed wallowing in her sin. The past painful memories rained down on her, the fires of all her misdeeds burned and charred her bloody flesh. She sobbed as she relived the moment her mother was killed by her drunken father. Over and over he stabbed her, her mother's scream echoing around her.

_I can make this all go away..._

Karen choked as she gasped for air, the air was thick with sulfur and her sobs did nothing to stop her gaping lungs.

"How..." Karen said weakly and the pained dulled for a second. She looked around her a saw the featureless thing again.

_I will take you from this place and then you can have revenge..._

Her pain and fear was replaced by anger and steeled will. She would have revenge, she did not deserve this.

"What do you ask of me?" She questioned the being coldly. It laughed and appeared before her in the blink of an eye.

_Nothing...all you must do it kill three people..._

"Who?"

_Sarah your step-daughter, Linda the bastard mother, and the goblin king..._

Karen nodded. Sarah was the one she wanted to kill, she never liked Linda, and the goblin king? Who cares about him. The thing laughed and grabbed her arm. The next thing she knew she was standing in front of a castle.

O  
>O<br>O

Sarah looked out over the labyrinth. Something felt off. She shook the feeling away, but it returned. Did she really want to stay here? Of course she loved Jareth, but she didn't want to be a queen. Much less a princess. When she was younger becoming a princess was a dream, but now that she achieved it...what did she have? She longed to work...she knew it was a stupid option compared to being a queen, but she wanted her life to mean something. She wanted to have an impact on the world.

"Maybe Jareth, Toby and I could live in the aboveground until Toby was older..." Sarah muttered under her breathe. By then her appetite for work would be sedated and she could live in the underground peacefully. At lease for a while.

Sarah shivered. The feeling was back. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She stepped away from the window and went to look for her mother and Jareth. Maybe they knew what was going on...

Sarah found Jareth and her mother in the a corridor looking out over the labyrinth. They looked tense and anxious. Sarah guessed they sensed something too...but what?

"Jareth...what's going on?" Sarah asked uneasily, her body shaking with tension. Her mother turned and walked to over to Sarah and gathered her in a hug.

"I have to go Sarah," Linda said warmly, her eyes glistening with tears, "I will return soon..." Linda turned and nodded at Jareth, "Jareth has explained his intentions."

"He has?" Sarah asked uncertainly. Linda nodded.

"You have my blessing." Linda whispered into Sarah's ear. With a final hug she turned and walked to the window. Sarah gasped as her mother turned into a bird and flew off into the night. Sarah and Jareth stood in silence. Then the quiet was shattered by a blood chilling scream that echoed through the air. With a single glance at Jareth he grabbed her arm and transported then to the front doors of the castle.

O  
>O<br>O

_Right there...see that bird...you must kill it..._

Karen looked up and saw a small bird flying toward her. Karen nodded and waited for the bird to get close enough to grab. It was going slow enough to snatch in mid flight. The bird swooped down and Karen's arm shot out crushing the animal in her grasp. Karen gripped it tighter until it stopped moving. She then threw the poor creature to the ground.

Karen gasped as the bird turned into the bitch Sarah's mother, Linda. Karen laughed at the dying woman as she let out a blood curdling scream. Then suddenly Sarah and a odd looking man were standing before her.

O  
>O<br>O

Sarah stared in shock as she saw her mother lying dead on the ground, Karen standing over the corpse. No! Not Karen!

"How..." Sarah whispered taking a step back. Karen laughed and outstretched her arm, a dark smoke encircling her body darted out toward Sarah. Jareth reached out to grab Sarah, but a small scream stopped him. Toby ran and grabbed Sarah just as the dark substance reached her. Sarah watched in horror as Toby was consumed in the vapor. She reached out to pull him away from it, but the smoke burned her hand. Jareth stared dumbstruck. He had never dealt with magic of this intensity, he was at a loss for words.

Karen laughed as Jareth and Sarah took a step back. She looked down at the dying Toby and smiled. She never wanted the annoying brat anyway. He was always in the way.

Jareth shook himself from the shock and manifested a crystal throwing it at Karen. She looked up and with a flick of the wrist was deflected back at Jareth. He ducked and forced all of him magic into another, leaving himself drained. He threw it at Karen and this time she didn't easily thwart it. She had to use her entire arm, but she still sent it flaring back at Jareth. It hit him scare in the chest and sent him flying back into the hard stone of the castle wall.

Sarah screamed as Jareth lay motionless. She thought he would protect her...and Toby! She spun on her heal and looked down at Toby. Who just like her mother was crumpled on the ground. Dead. Sarah felt tears sliding down her face. She stepped back and tripped falling on her back. She pushed herself away from Karen. Karen smirked and glided closer.

"Just like old times, right Sarah?" Karen said with a sarcastic smile, her eyes malicious. Sarah shook her head. No...not like this...she refused to die like this...

"No! You will not hurt me Karen. You will not." Sarah yelled, her eyes scrunched closed. Sarah heard Karen footsteps stop. She dared to open one eye. Karen stared at Sarah, her eyes fearful. Sarah opened her eyes and looked up as Karen.

"You will not hurt me or anyone Karen, never ever again..." Sarah said calmly standing up to look Karen in the eye. This was it. She was going to stop Karen for good.

O  
>O<br>O

_Kill her! Kill her now!_

"I can't..." Karen whispered, her body was frozen she couldn't move, she could barely talk. What was happening? What was Sarah doing?

_You must! Why can't you do it!_

"I don't...know..." Karen managed to squeak out. The voice screamed and Sarah stepped forward.

"Karen I won't die..." Sarah said, suddenly sure the words were what needed to be said, "You are going to die and not return ever again."

_NO! YOU MUST KILL HER NOW! NOW DAMN YOU!_

Karen shrieked in excruciating agony. She lurched and vomited, he body trembled. She felt her soul being ripped from her body.

"Karen...You have no power over me." Sarah declared sure of her choice of words. Sarah watched as Karen screamed and fell to her knees. Karen retched and gasped for breathe. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground.

Sarah watched as Karen disintegrated into nothingness. The only proof she had been there were the corpses of her beloved brother Toby, and her dear mother. She turned and ran to Jareth to check for a pulse. If he was dead...she didn't know what she would do. She pressed her fingers to his wrist and felt a weak beat. He was alive, but he was seriously injured. There was no way she could carry him into the castle. What could she do?

Sarah leaned against Jareth and started to cry. Her cries turned into chest racking sobs.

"I don't know anything..." Sarah whimpered between her heart throbbing outcries, "...at all..."

O  
>O<br>O

I wonder what will happen...Sarah lost her mother, Toby and she doesn't know what might happen to Jareth. Hope you liked it!

Thanks for reading and please please review!


	11. Like A Song

Sorry for the delay! -_-

I have had terrible writers block and I finally willed myself to write. So I apologize before hand if this chapter sucks...Enjoy! :P

O  
>O<br>O

"I don't now anything...at all..." Sarah cried, her eyes squeezed close. She started to feel a warmth around her waist. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom?" She cried joyfully, her mother looked relieved. Linda pulled away from Sarah and looked her square in the eye.

"What happened? What did you see?" Linda asked concerned. Sarah nodded and she let a few tears fall.

"Karen is back..." Sarah started, but Jareth cut her off.

"Sarah she's dead!" Jareth said slowly, worry filled his voice. Sarah shook her head and explained her vision. When she was done Jareth went into action. He sent goblins to fetch Toby, he sent guards to patrol the castle walls, and he stationed himself and her mother in the throne room. After much protest he finally gave in and let Sarah stay, for she was surely convinced that she would be needed.

They sat in the throne room for about an hour when Jareth finally broke the silence.

"Sarah, I think you just had a panic attack. Nothing is gonna happen..." Jareth said gently, patting Sarah on the back softly, "Maybe you need a bit more rest, I'll call a healer to check on you. Alright?" Sarah pulled away from Jareth and jumped to her feet. She scowled down at Jareth, who stared back with a pained expression.

"I know what I saw Jareth. I do not need rest and I certainly do not need a damn healer!" Sarah growled

angrily. Her mother turned and looked into her eyes and shook her head.

"Sarah, you had a traumatizing experience. Most people that go through what you did would be in bed still. Jareth is right, you need sleep." Her mother tried to soothe, but Sarah just glared at both of them.

"Do not tell me what is best for me!" she yelled at them. She stood there for a few minutes and the silence continued to thicken the air. Then Jareth broke the sickening quiet again.

"Please Sarah, we can't have my future queen unwell." Jareth said softly. He smiled kindly, if not a bit pitifully at her. Sarah turned and walked toward the arched doorway.

"What if I don't want to be your queen?" Sarah said coldly as she ran out of the room and down the corridors and to her room. She could hear Jareth yell her name sadly as she slammed her door shut. Sarah sighed and leaned against to door. _How could they say that? How could they not believe me?_

Sarah walked slowly and started to hum a song she used to sing when she had a bad day back in the aboveground. _How did it go again?_ Sarah turned and started to sing what she thought was the beginning of the old song.

_I can't forget you when you're gone  
>Your like a song<br>That goes around in my head  
>And how I regret<br>It's been so long_

Sarah nodded to herself. She had remembered the old song from her childhood.

_Oh what went wrong  
>Could it be something I said<br>Time, make it go faster  
>Or just rewind<br>To back when I'm wrapped in your arms_

Sarah sang softly and walked over to her window and lifted up the window pane. She sat down on the window sill and gazed out at the stars.

_Ahoooh_

Sarah closed her eyes and sway slightly. She steadied herself and continued to sing the haunting tune.

_Dum da di da  
>Da da da dum<br>Da da da dum  
>Da da da dum da da di dum<em>

Sarah sway and smiled at the sound of the words echoing in the night air.

_Da di dum dum  
>Da da da dum<br>Da da da dum  
>Da da da dum la da da di da dum<em>

Sarah opened her eyes and looked out over the labyrinth. So many twists and turns. There seemed to be no end to the treacherous maze. It was a wonder she got through alive.

_All afternoon long  
>It's with me<br>The same song  
>You left a light on<br>Inside me  
>My love<em>

Her love? Who was her love. Was it Jareth? She loved Jareth, but maybe he wasn't for her. The other day when she had been found singing in the throne room, she had felt that the once she loved was Jareth. She had said she loved him and he had done the same. Only...now she wasn't so sure. Maybe she had been caught up in the moment, and Jareth's intoxicating kisses did nothing to help that.

_I can Remember  
>The way that it felt<br>To be holding on to you_

Yes...She could remember the way it felt to be in Jareth's arms. She had felt warm and loved, but there was still that aching emptiness that chilled her still beating heart. Something that even Jareth's love couldn't penetrate.

Da dum da da di dum  
>Ooh dum di dum<p>

Sarah leaned back toward the room and stood up, her head spinning. She turned sharply and stumbled to her bed. She rolled over into the softness of the bed cover. She lay still and stared up at the ceiling, continuing her song.

I can't forget you when you're gone  
>Your like a song<br>That goes around in my head  
>And how I regret<br>It's been so long

Who can she not forget? Who was it that left this aching emptiness in her heart?

_Oh what went wrong  
>Could it be something I said<br>Time, make it go faster  
>Or just rewind<br>To back when I'm wrapped in your arms  
><em>

Sarah closed her eyes and wished she could remember.

_Time  
>Make it go faster<br>Or just decide  
>To come back to my happy heart.<br>_

Sarah felt her eyes grow heavy, her mouth not wanting to finish the last few notes of the song. She stubbornly willed herself to stay awake, and sang the last line of her song.

_Ahooh oh_

Then at last sleep won over...

O  
>O<br>O

Hope you liked this chapter! The song Sarah sang was called 'Like a Song' by Lenka.

Please review and fave! :D

Thanks for reading!


	12. A Lullaby Of Darkness

Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews! They really keep be going, and luckily I am starting to get over my terrible writers block. Any suggestions or ideas are greatly appreaciated and if I like one I will give you a shout out in my next chapter!

Please enjoy! :D

O  
>O<br>O

Jareth called after Sarah as she ran out of the throne room, her words still echoing in the air. _'What if I dont want to be your queen?'_

"Jareth...she didn't mean it," Linda tried to soothe, patting the worried Goblin Kings arm, "I'm sure she was just upset about what she saw."

"I'm not so sure...Sarah learned once how much power words have," Jareth said coolly, "She wouldn't toss words around so carelessly, upset or not..." Linda shook her head and walked to the window. She turned back to Jareth and looked at him with an endearing pity. He did not need her pity, but he also was beginning to pity himself.

"Jareth, I warn you. Do not belittle my daughter's power. She has more magic than you or the underground could ever imagine. Do not make the same mistake again." Linda said sadly. Jareth nodded and Linda transformed into her animal form and flew off into the night. Jareth nodded again to himself, he wouldn't make the same mistake again. Never again...

O  
>O<br>O 

Karen walked down the corridors, the magic concealment charm was working like...well...a charm. The darkness had told her what would happen if she was to attack head on, so she was going to be a bit sneakier in her quest. She knew exactly how to over through the Goblin King and Sarah and she was going to use the best tool she had. Toby.

Karen walked to the door on the far right of the western corridors. She carefully opened the door and saw her now useful son sitting on the floor playing with a couple of toys.

"Toby..." Karen whispered softly as she glided into room. Toby tensed at the voice and slowly turned his head to look at her. At the sight of his mother his blue eyes widened in horror.

"M...mom..." Toby said quietly scooting away from her. Karen smiled and walked over to him. Toby froze in terror as Karen picked him up and held him in her arms. His voice lost to him. Karen shushed and kissed his head.

"I'm sorry I have been gone for so long my beloved child." Karen said with a warm smile. Toby, still tense, kept his eyes downcast. Karen frowned slight at the show of fear, but continued on in her plan.

"Don't worry my precious baby," Karen said quietly, walking over to Toby's bed she lay down and pulled the covers up to his chin. "I have only come to sing you a lullaby." Toby looked up at her and she sat on the side of his bed, petting his hair and cooing softly. After a few minutes Toby started to ease into sleep and Karen began to sing the evil words the darkness fed her.

_Hush, child  
>The darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep  
>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep _

Toby tossed and turned in his sleep. The darkness seeped from Karen into the small boy, the entire kingdom unaware of her presence thanks to the charm the darkness put on her. Not even Jareth could detect her.

_Guileless son,  
>I'll shape your belief<br>And you'll always know that your sister's a thief  
>And you won't understand the cause of your grief<br>But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

Toby groaned and Karen smiled wickedly as the darkness continued its deadly path into Toby's soul. Karen brushed back his hair from his sodden brow. She pulled the covers back up to his chin and kept singing the demonic spell.

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<em>

Only to her. She should have realized back when she was in the aboveground what a useful tool Toby was. She could have used him to destroy Sarah a long time ago.

_Guileless son,  
>Your spirit will hate her<br>The flower who wished away her brother the traitor  
>And you will expose her puppeteer behavior<br>For you are the proof of how she betrayed us,_

Ha! Indeed she remembered what the darkness had told her about Sarah's wish. And she was sure Toby remembered it as well, if not completely. Wishing away her darling brother, it is she who is sick and twisted. The world would be better if it was less one Sarah Williams.

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me <em>

Toby cried out in pain and Karen laughed. She reveled in the sound. His gasping breath and his twitching chest as he made pitiful attempts to scream. She watched in glee as he retched and twisted in agony. Laughing once again she continued her enchantment.

_Hush, child  
>Darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep  
>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep_

Karen watched as Toby slowly stopped moving. His body and soul started accepting the darkness. Though she could tell the battle of wills happening behind his eyes. Not much longer though, she thought, he will give in soon.

_Guileless son,  
>Each day you grow older<br>Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
>For the child of her body, the flesh of her soul<br>Will die in returning the birthright she stole_

That was right. The darkness had promised once she had killed Sarah, Linda, and the Goblin King she would become queen and Toby, being her only heir, would be prince. Though he would serve only as a tool to get what she wanted, he might become a burden to keep around. Even so, it was alright to have him around at the moment, for he served a greater purpose.

_Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty  
>Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me<em>

Karen watched as Toby stopped moving. His eyes opened and stared straight ahead. She gazed into them and saw that the blue had turned into a empty blackness. The resistance was over. She had won.__

_Hush, child  
>The darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep  
>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep _

As she finished the spell she turned and vanished from the labyrinth, and back to the enclosure of an enchanted bog. The darkness had made it so no one could find it or see it, so she would never be found by any unwanted things.

O  
>O<br>O

Sarah felt a tad off when she awoke. She looked outside her window...it was still dark. She must have only slept for a few hours. She shook her head and got up slowly. She walked slowly to the door, her feet dragging. As she opened the door she heard a whimper. Becoming suddenly alert she looked around. No one was in sight, and she new no one occupied the other rooms surrounding hers. Then she heard it again, but this time the voice was attached to a body.

"Sarah..." Toby cried as she stumbled into Sarah arms, "I had a bad dream..." Sarah was soon soaked with his tears and she picked him up and shushed his cries. She rocked him back in forth in her arms and walked back into her room. Toby soon stopped crying and Sarah put him on her bed. She wrapped the blanket around Toby and kissed him forehead. It was warms as if he had had a fever.

"Toby...would you like me to sing the sleepy time song?" Sarah asked, gently brushing his hair away from his eyes. Toby nodded as Sarah sang the sweet tune.

"_Lay down your head  
>And I'll sing you a lullaby<br>Back to the years  
>Of loo-li,lai-ley<br>And I'll sing you to sleep  
>And I'll sing you tomorrow<br>Bless you with love  
>For the road that you go"<em>

When she finished the song Toby looked up at her and smiled, then he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Sighing happily Sarah got up and went back the door, her intent was on going to the kitchen to get a snack.

As she was walking down the empty hallway something hit her...why had Toby's eyes been black?

Sarah then froze. Turning on her heel she ran down the corridors, her footsteps echoing in the silence. She didn't stop until she was standing outside Jareth's chamber.

He would have to listen to her now...

Wouldn't he?

O  
>O<br>O

Hope you liked the latest chapter of Escape The Fate! :D

The lullaby Karen sang is called 'Mordred's Lullaby' with a few alterations made by yours truly!

The song Sarah started to sing to Toby is **called Sleep Song by Secret Garden, both are amazingly beautiful and I recommend you look them up!**

**Please review and fave!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Silver On Stone

So the latest chapter of Escape the fate! I wanted to thank all of the people who have review my story so far! The encouragement, praise and ideas from helikesitheymikey, Eibon1, Zerousy, lordFaydarkAdderthorne,PhyscoBtch, Stemwinder, bloodfairy9788, SuperSammyXD, sakura1984, Icyheart666, anon, Kaytori, NarutoCrazy001, reader17, and msjuliett really have made a difference and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart! I really enjoyed reading all of your views and they really inspire me to write! Again, thank you all so very much! Even those who haven't reviewed, but have read my story, it truly means a lot to me! :D

I hope you all enjoy this story!

O  
>O<br>O

Sarah stared at Jareth's door debating on whether or not to knock, and deciding that it was in Toby's best interest she chose to wake up Jareth.

_Knock Knock_

The hollow sound echoed behind the closed door. Sarah heard the shuffling of feet and watched as the door opened. Sarah saw a tuft of blonde hair and then saw Jareth's face.

"Sarah? What are you doing up?" Jareth asked groggily, his half opened eyes searched hers. "What's wrong?"

"It's Toby." Sarah said nervously. Jareth looked at her expectantly and Sarah explained what she saw. After a moment he spoke.

"Just your imagination..." Jareth said turning to go back in his room. "Go back to sleep." Sarah stared dumbstruck as Jareth slammed the door in her face.

"Screw you Jareth! I hate you!" Sarah screamed at the closed door, as soon as the words left her mouth the door flew open. In a matter of seconds Jareth had Sarah pinned against the cold wall.

"Sarah stop with this insanity right now!" Jareth growled into her ear. She shivered in fear and felt her eyes start to burn. The physical pain brought back memories of Karen and the emotional shock of his behavior. She felt the tears slide down her face and tried to choke them back. Jareth's grip tightened and she felt the emptiness in her heart start to be filled. Sarah cried harder at the feeling.

"No." She whimpered pulling away from Jareth. This is what she needed. The strange void she had felt when she had came here. The strange hollow feeling in her chest was beginning to feel better. She didn't understand exactly but...she wanted his anger. She deserved this.

"What do you mean no?" Jareth yelled into her face, and Sarah let a few more tears escape her eyes.

"It depends Goblin King..." Sarah said with a pitiful face. Jareth released one of his hands and brought it up to her face, slapping her hard against the cheek. Sarah yelped and pulled away. This time Jareth released her and she fell down hard onto the floor. Sobbing, Sarah pulled herself to her feet and ran from Jareth who stood there with a cold smirk on his face. As Sarah turned a corner and continued running. Where to though?

O  
>O<br>O

As soon as Sarah turned a corner Karen transformed into the form of a goblin. Her Jareth disguise had worked marvelously, but she didn't want to be found out just yet...the fun was just starting.

O  
>O<br>O

Sarah ran continuously until she reached the front doors of the castle. With a heaving sigh she struggled to open the doors, but after a minute she pushed them open. She felt incredibility weak, maybe she should return to her room? No, that's were Toby was and she didn't want to wake him up. Or find out what was wrong with him. To be honest she didn't feel like doing anything. Except giving up...

_You were supposed to die..._

Sarah collapsed onto the steps of the castle. Who had said that? Probably just her mind, she was insane right? Jareth had told her to stop her insanity, but if one is insane how are they to just stop?

_You can only thwart death once..._

Sarah looked around...that wasn't her thinking...

_You will die Sarah Williams..._

"I will die." Sarah whispered to herself. She felt the wind around her blow cold, the moonlight glinting off of something beside her.

_It is only the inevitable that you die..._

Sarah looked closely at the shining object. A silver athame...why hadn't she noticed it? Sarah picked it up gingerly. It was warm to the touch as though it had been warmed by someones touch. Sarah looked around her and saw no one.

_You will be found tomorrow..._

"I will be found..." Sarah nodded slowly. Not sure why the voice seemed so trustworthy, but it sounded so rich and sweet. Her mind felt foggy, as though she was intoxicated. This...This is what she deserves. This is what she needs. Sarah put the athame to her wrist holding it there momentarily.

_Your wrists will be cut..._

As soon as the voice said those word Sarah pushed the knife against her skin, pulling it down from wrist down into the dip of her inner elbow. Sarah cried out as blood poured from the cut, dripping down onto her lap. Savoring the searing pain that emanated from the deep gashes. This is what she deserved. She did the same with her other wrist until it was too much to hold the knife. She dropped the bloodstained knife and it clattered to the stone. She cold sound of silver on stone echoed in her ears. It pounded in her head, the noise becoming unbearable.

_And a knife through your heart..._

As the sickeningly sweet voice commanded, Sarah picked up the athame and put it to her chest. Her throbbing arms started to become numb from blood loss. Her face pale and lifeless. She pressed the knife to her beast, her flesh was the only thing keeping the deadly weapon away from her heart. Sarah's eyes fluttered closed as she pressed the knife into her body. She gasped at the pain, blood starting to grip from the wound.

_Hush, child..._

Sarah quieted her gasps and pressed the knife harder. As her soft flesh soon enveloped the knife her beating heart quickened. This was it. Sarah would finally find peace...she would never be a burden any longer. She was insane...wasn't she? As if to answer her question Sarah's hands, on their own accord, pressed the knife deeper into the cavity.

_The darkness will rise from the deep..._

Sarah pressed the athame all the way into her chest. The pain beginning to numb from the amount of blood loss. Soon her heart began to slow, everything around her moving at the softer pace. The darkness seemed a bit more welcoming. Sarah felt her body engulfed in warmth, and she let her hands fall away from the hilt.

_And carry you down into sleep..._

Sarah felt her body becoming heavier and fell over onto her side. Her eyes fluttered opened and saw a pair of feet running toward her, the blood pounding in her ears muffled the strangled cry coming from the being running toward her. She closed her eyes and smiled. She smiled in the face of death because she knew that all of her pain was going to end. Wasn't that worth smiling for?

O  
>O<br>O

Wow...okay...Hope you guys liked it! :D

It seems Sarah might have finally met her fate...and what about Toby? And Karen? And where is Jareth? ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF...DUN DUN DUNNNN...ESCAPE THE FATE!

Please review and fave! :3

Thanks for reading! -_-


	14. I Want To Make You Believe

Sorry for the delay! I got writers block and wrote a one shot for Hetalia, then after reading and watching numerous things I wrote this. Hope you all enjoy!

Happy reading!

O  
>O<br>O

Jareth ran towards Sarah in a blind panic. Had he truly just seen his beloved pierce her heart with a blade? He fell to his knees and lifted her lifeless head onto his lap. Placing a finger on her bloody wrist, he felt for a pulse...nothing. Jareth let out a mournful cry, but refused to shed a tear. He was a king after all, and he would not be found crying.

"Tut tut tut Goblin King. Seems little Sarah really didn't want to be your queen." A cold voice sang. Jareth's head whipped around and he saw Linda.

"Linda?" Jareth said in a whisper. Not out of fear, but of confusion. She had shone so much love for her daughter and now she was cold as stone. As cold as Sarah was...

"Guess again." Linda spoke, but then it wasn't Linda. Instead it was Robert. He gave a low chuckle and glared at the flabbergasted king.

"Robert? But your dead." Jareth said. His mind was racing with the thought of his precious Sarah and the world around him seemed to be going at an awfully slow pace.

"Nope." Robert said and Jareth jumped as he turned into a sleepy Toby. Jareth, still in shock from watching Sarah kill herself, did not put together that the person before him was shape shifting.

"Toby." Jareth said. More or less it was a statement more than a question. He watched as a cruel smirk covered to boys face. Then it turned into a tearful frown as he ran into Sarah.

"Sarah! Sarah! Don't be dead!" Toby screamed hugging Sarah, shaking her lifeless body. Jareth grabbed him and held him in a fatherly embrace.

"Hush child, I can bring her back." Jareth soothed. Toby calmed and Jareth held him still. It wasn't a lie. He could bring her back, but he would have to join with her. Giving her some of his life force. Jareth jumped when he heard a shrill cackle and looked down to see a goblin in his arms. He immediately let it go and pushed it away.

"Foolish king. You can't bring back the dead if they don't want to return." The goblin taunted. Jareth jumped away from the ground, Sarah's head falling back with a painful smack. Jareth had realized what was going on. A bit to late though, he should add.

"Who are you really you bastard!" Jareth yelled angrily. The goblin cackled and the next second he found himself looking at...himself.

"I am Jareth the Goblin King. Who's one true love just killed herself. Such a pity? Life really isn't fair, is it?" He watched himself smirk, no...he watched an imposter who looked like him.

"Show your true form." Jareth said coldly and the thing in front of him laughed and transformed into a smiling Karen.

"So _Jareth_," Karen said breathlessly, "What are you going to do?"

"Who is helping you?" Jareth asked with a cold stare. He would kill her now but he wanted, no, needed to know who was helping her to do this.

"Oh Jareth," Said a rich voice. He turned and saw a beautiful woman walking toward him. She was wearing a white flowing dress with a veil and a bouquet of roses. He tried to make out her face but it was hidden by the piece of cloth. But he could tell she was smiling.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Jareth ask calmly. Thoroughly aware that Karen was behind him ready to strike, and another woman in front of him who he knew little to nothing about. She may be harmless, but if she was the cause of this powerful Karen, she was not. How could she not be if she was powerful enough to let Karen shape shift, but have a magic block around her so he would not even notice her presence. Even the labyrinth didn't feel her.

"Oh love," The woman said with a pained sigh, "I am your wife, you damn bastard!" The woman let out an angry yell. She walked up to Jareth and he could feel the magic pouring off of her. Jareth took a step back and the woman laughed softly.

"You lie wench!" Jareth growled, "I have no wife as of late. The innocent you slaughtered was to be my wife."

"This siren! Become your wife? Ha!" The woman said as she threw back her head and let out a hair raising laugh. "I am your wife Jareth. I have been for a hundred years today. You dared to take another bride whilst already bound to me. I did not _slaughter_ as you so vulgarly put it, she was mentally corrupt and she wished for her life to end. I merely gave her a chance to do it. You cannot escape fate Jareth. She sure didn't."

"I am not bound to you, you crazed bitch." Jareth yelled with a snarl. The woman in front of him just frowned and shook her head.

"Maybe this will help you remember, love?" She said with a gentle nod of her head. Jareth watched as she manifested a pinkish crystal and tossed it at Jareth. Before Jareth could move, he felt his body being sucked into the crystal.

O  
>O<br>O

"Who are you?" Karen asked curiously. The woman looked at Karen and smiled.

"Someone who lost her love to this," The woman pointed to Sarah, who lay dead as winter on the stone in a puddle of blood. "Enchantress."

"Well I guess I should thank you," Karen said with a nod of her head, "I was going to kill the tramp myself, but you did it for me."

The woman nodded at Karen and beckoned for her to follow after her. Karen obediently walked after the woman and soon found herself in a garden. The woman walked over to a stone bench and sat down with a sigh. Karen followed and sat beside her. As she did the woman turned to face Karen, removing her veil. Karen gasped at the beauty she saw. The woman was pale like porcelain or snow. Her eyes were a pale pink like rose quarts with lips to match. Her raven hair pulled back into a loose bun that left strands poking out from behind her ears and a few flying freely over forehead.

"My gosh," Karen said with a amazed sigh, "You are so pretty."

"So I have been told." The woman said with a small smile. She shook her head and the bun fell apart, letting her hair fall down in waves across her back. "Jareth used to tell me that every time he saw me."

"What happened?" Karen asked slowly. She just met the woman, but she helped kill Sarah so they were on common ground.

The woman looked at her with a pained expression. And shook her head.

"First, I have some questions for you." The woman said with another sigh. Karen nodded for her to ask away.

"What is your name and how are you related to what's been going on?" The woman asked.

"My name is Karen Williams," Karen began, then she proceeded to tell her everything she knew. She told what the darkness had told her of Sarah's first visit here and how she had attempted to kill Sarah back in the aboveground. How Jareth saved her and how she was killed and then brought back from Hell by the darkness. What her job was, and what she had done up to that moment. When she finished Karen took a deep breathe and the woman nodded.

"Your turn." Karen said with a nod. The woman nodded at Karen and began to tell her tale.

O  
>O<br>O

So that concludes the latest chapter of 'Escape The Fate'! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Please review and favorite! :D


	15. How Could You Forget Me

Sorry it took so long to put it up! :)

Enjoy!

O  
>O<br>O

"My name is Evelyndra. Evelyndra Souverain De La Vie Eternelle. I am the younger sister to Emeralinda. She was betrothed to Jareth Des Gobelins. But she refused and ran away. So I became her successor, and was married to Jareth quickly to thwart any gossip that my sister might have caused. I lived with Jareth for about 90 years." Evelyndra began.

"Wait! How old are you?" Karen said, face twisted in befuddlement.

"I'm only 140." Evelyndra said nonchalantly. Karen gaped and Evelyndra explained.

"Time goes by extremely fast here. 100 years here is only 20 years in the aboveground. So the ratio is 5 to 1. Not a lot at all. So in your world I would have been married to Jareth for 18 years." Karen was about to ask another question, but Evelyndra stopped her. "Please. It's complicated. Even if I explained it to you it still wouldn't make a lot of sense. But I will tell you this, alright?" Karen nodded and Evelyndra continued.

"When put into human statistics I would be 28. I would have been married for 18 years and was married at the age of 10. My sister is 35 and Jareth would be 32. It is extremely complicated. So don't ask. Now as I was saying.

"After ninety years I was called back to the high kingdom to become the queen. My mother had retired, for her magic was dwindling and my father was doing the same. So I became the queen and ruled alone, because Jareth had to stay and watch over his kingdom, _our_ kingdom. In that time I watched Jareth begin to get on with his life. I watched him challenge runners and watched them fail. Until Sarah wished away Toby. Then I saw him fall in love with her and forget about me. I watched her crush him and leave. I watched and watched and watched. Seeing him decay inside and suffer. I loved him and he now loved another."

Evelyndra took a deep breathe and wiped away her tears. She shook her head and continued.

"The worst part was he forgot me. He _proposed _to her, he offered his heart to her. He was married to me! He was mine, and he still is! So I summoned a second cousin from the middleground to take my place as queen. I still hold my name as princess and as royalty. Anyway...I came here and for a while I watched her. I saw how she was unhappy and longed for an end to her suffering. Then tonight, she happened to come out here and was completely off guard. Your doing perhaps, and I materialized a silver athame beside her and started to talk to her physically. I told her to slit her pretty little wrists and then put a knife through her heart." Evelyndra smiled at the memory with a triumphant sigh. "She completely obliqued and that was that. No more Sarah. Now Jareth is mine and no one can have him."

Karen nodded and Evelyndra smiled.

"You know Karen," She said with a small nod, "You could be very useful to me. Would you like to be my lady-in-waiting?" Karen considered this for a minute and then nodded. Why not?

"Great." Evelyndra said and then she took Karen's hand and took her into the castle. For a numerous amount of reasons; One, to get her some underground clothes, two, to find Toby, and three, to await Jareth's return.

O  
>O<br>O

Jareth watched in third person as a past version of himself was married to the woman he was saw earlier. Her name was Evelyndra. He watched memories and past references flash around him. He saw himself dance with her and whisper loving things into her ear. He watched as they went on outings to the middleground and to the aboveground. He watched as they had romantic evenings together and how they progressed to hot and heavy love making. He saw the years go by in seconds. He watched as she was summoned to the high kingdom to become the new queen. He watched as she left and he was devastated, but soon regained a normal life again; challenging runners and watching them fail. Then he saw Sarah, how she wished away Toby and he fell for her immediately. Forgetting about his wife and counterpart. He saw himself propose and offer his heart and love. Then he received flashes of Evelyndra crying over his actions. Then...it all ended. He felt his body being pulled out of the crystal and the next thing he knew he was lying on his back on the front steps of his castle.

O  
>O<br>O

Sarah looked around and saw a bright light in front of her. She pushed away from the ground and walked toward it, feeling better than she had in a long time. As she reached the light she was enshrouded in beauty. Around her was a meadow full of flowers and trees. There was people sitting beneath the trees in their shade and sitting in their branches eating the many fruits. Some were singing and others were talking and laughing.

"Welcome to Heaven." A soft voice called. She turned and saw her father standing there. His face alight with happiness. Sarah let out a cry of joy and ran into his arms. He held her there and she felt a wetness on her cheek. She looked up and saw that her dad was crying.

"What's wrong dad?" Sarah asked gently. He smiled and wiped his tears.

"I am just so happy to finally get here, to Heaven, and now here with you." He said, hugging her again.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked. Robert smiled sadly and told her how he had committed suicide to be with her, but found that she wasn't dead. He explained how he had wondered in the underworld, and how a white light enshrouded him and he found himself here. He said that the gods had said he didn't deserve the fate they had originally given him and decided to let him in.

"But why weren't you let in in the first place?" Sarah asked pulling away and sitting down on the ground, soon followed by her father.

"Because I didn't do my job. I wasn't a good father." Robert said with another sad smile. Sarah shook her head.

"You where a great dad. It was Karen who did wrong." Sarah said slowly. Robert just shook his head.

"She did do wrong, but I could have stopped her. I could have told someone and gotten you kids out of there. I let my fear of her stop me from doing what was right. I should have protected you and Toby." Her dad said with a pained frown. Sarah pulled her dad in for another hug. He hugged her back, but then pulled away.

"I am here for another reason too," Robert said with a small smile, "You see Sarah. You are not supposed to be here. You are still needed in the underground. People down there love you and need you. You have to go back."

Sarah pulled away from the ground and stood. She shook her head. She wasn't returning to the place that caused her so much pain.

"Sarah," Robert said sadly, "I don't want you to go either. But you are needed. You don't have to go right away. You can stay here for a day. No longer than 24 hours." Without another word her dad stood and walked away, leaving Sarah with her thoughts.

Sighing heavily, Sarah felt a few words come to her lips. She felt a rhythm deep within her and she decided to let it out.

_I will never be, I will never be tall, no...  
>And I will never be, never ever be sure of it all...<br>Oh, why is the world so cruel to me  
>When all, all I ever want to be<br>Is anything I'm not!_

Sarah shook her head and started walking around the meadow. Bending over she scooped up a handful of daisy's and help them to her chest.

_Gimme a break  
>A little escape<br>I am so tired  
>Of being me<br>I wanna be free  
>I wanna be new<br>And different  
>Anything I'm not<br>I'm not_

She picked off one of the flower buds and tossed it into the air, where it fluttered down onto the ground.

_I will never be, I will never be you no...  
>I will always be, I will always be me<br>That I know, but oh  
>Even though I'm happy being me<br>I want to get away from all this harsh reality  
>Oh<em>

She tossed all of the flowers over her head and closed her eyes. Feeling the warmth of the sun on her face and arms.

_Gimme a break  
>A little escape<br>I am so tired  
>Of being me<br>I wanna be free  
>I wanna be new<br>And different  
>Anything I'm not<em>

Sarah spun in a circle and fell back onto the soft ground. It was just like a bed of feathers.

_Yeah  
>Gimme a break<br>A little escape  
>I am so tired<br>Of being me  
>I wanna be free<br>I wanna be new  
>And different<br>Anything I'm not  
>Anything I'm not<br>Oh  
>Anything I'm not <em>

Sarah felt the sun warming her body and soul. It was uplifting and lovely. She heard her voice echoing across the hills and fields of flowers, reverberating off of the trees.

_Gimme a break  
>A little escape<br>I am so tired  
>Of being me<br>I wanna be free  
>I wanna be new<br>And different  
>Anything I'm not <em>

Sarah felt as if the ground was moving beneath her, like she was floating.

_Yeah  
>Gimme a break<br>A little escape  
>I am so tired<br>Of being me  
>I wanna be free<br>I wanna be new  
>And different<em>  
>Anything I'm not...<p>

The last line echoing all around her, Sarah felt as if someone was watching her.

_Anything I'm not..._

Footsteps. It was getting closer. She closed her eyes and hoped whoever it was would go away.

_Anything I'm not..._

The footsteps stopped but she could tell the person was right beside her. Sarah hoped they would leave her in peace.

_Anything I'm not..._

She heard a soft laugh and then a ruffle of clothing. She sensed the person sit down beside her.

_Anything I'm not..._

Sarah opened her eyes just enough to look out through her eyelashes. She saw a young girl sitting beside her. Sarah opened her eyes and sat up. The little girl laughed and tilted her head at her and gave Sarah a crooked smile. Sarah looked at the girl and suddenly recognized who it was.

"Morgan!"

O  
>O<br>O

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Wonder what's gonna happen next! :D

Thanks for reading!

Please review and favorite! :)

Oh! They song that the lovely Sarah sang was called 'Anything I'm Not' by Lenka. God! I love her songs! :D


	16. It's Time to Awaken

Sarah smiled up at Morgan, but the smile fades quickly as did Morgan's.

"I'm here to send you back." She said softly, pressing a small and smooth hand to Sarah's brow. "It's time."

"No!" Sarah began to wail, "I can't go back!"

"Sadly," Morgan sighed, pressing Sarah back into existence, "You don't have a choice this time..."

...

_...bum-..bum-bum...bum-bum..._

...

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sarah came back to life. Her heart beating softly in her chest, blood rushing hot through her veins. Yes, _yes_, she was very much alive.

Sarah opened her eyes, the Underground moon beginning to fade, along with the darkness of the night. She breathed in the fresh air, the life she had nearly left behind. She blinked a few times, and soon realized she wasn't alone.

"I knew you would return Sarah." The familiar voice spoke, staring off a distance watching the slow and steady sunrise.

"J-Jareth?" She breathed, sitting up. She looked to the side, and saw he was a few feet away, sitting on the stone steps of the castle.

"You were always too stubborn for your own good." She looked over at her, face sullen, and a knowing look in his complicated eyes. For once, the Goblin King looked his age.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, the memories from the previous night fading like the night, like a dream.

"Nothing child," He said, head sinking down to hang beneath two prominent shoulder blades. Sarah wasn't convinced, and as it so happened, the same was for him.

"Please tell me.." Sarah pleaded, the tension creating a sharp pain in her scarred chest, "I know it's something." Jareth sat for a while in silence, refusing to look at her, and refusing to respond. After a lot of deliberation, and berating of himself for his folly, his stupid mistake, he spoke.

"You're going home."

O  
>O<br>O

**I'M BACK BABY! ^^**


End file.
